A Tiva Tale
by Tivaroo
Summary: Tony finds a surprise visitor in his apartment. Post Aliyah, possible spoiler and AU. Tiva and possible McAbby. Ratings has changed back to T. Now Discontinued, Read Profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tiva Tale**

**Chapter 1: **

Unlocking his door. God, his apartment needs a good thorough clean up, Tony thought to himself quietly. His arm no longer needs the support of the sling but his arm is still in the cast. But that mere pain of his broken radius was a good reminder of what he had lost. Knowing that Ziva has lost his trust and believes that he would betray her. Tony hadn't gone over to Ziva's apartment to kill Rivkin. It wasn't in the current plan and he hadn't expected to see Rivkin there at all. Never one to linger on the past and try to see a way out and reverse the moment, the moment before Tony had pulled that trigger.

Pizza. Pizza always seems to be the trick, to eat away his sorrow and sulk like a little girl. It was either pizza or drink the last of his beer or anything else that has alcohol in it. Maybe it is time to severe his ties with NCIS and to go someplace else. They would get over it and move on. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky are the main ones that are keeping Tony at NCIS. As for the Probie, well he needs some one to take the wrath of Gibbs off. It is Vance, Director Leon Vance of NCIS who is ruining everything. NCIS needs a Director that can be trusted to look after the agency. Their former Director, Jenny Shepard was all right when she had first started and than Tony had been used for her own personal vendetta. After the Le Grenouille fiasco Tony had his broken and lost his precious mustang, because of Shepard. Jeanne Benoit was not what he had expected to fall for, but Tony had eventually did fall in love with Jeanne. No matter how much Tony had fought against it all and silently crying out for help. After Jeanne Tony had kept all of his dates at arms length and to keep his emotions at bay.

Ziva, his now former partner was the only other person that Tony was slowly letting to show that side of him to. That is what he had wished for anyways. He had kept those photos of her because needed a constant reminder of what could have been. Than he had learnt that Ziva could have left some one behind in Israel. Michael Rivkin and for the first time, in Tony's entire life did he felt the dark pull of jealousy.

"Hello?" Tony calls out a greeting and his chain of thoughts was broken, by the sound of something falling onto the floor. Grabbing his gun from its holster and went to investigate the mysterious noise.

Once he had entered his darken lounge room, a shadowy figure was sitting against the wall. Turning on the light and an audible gasp escaped from his mouth at the sight before him.

"Ziva is it really you?" Tony looks around the room to make sure there aren't any more surprises to be found. "What happened to you?" Tony walks slowly to Ziva, he could see bruises covering her wrists as if she had been bound to something. "Ziva talk to me."

Putting a hand under Ziva's chin. Tony can't understand what has happened to his once and very strong willed partner to look so battered and un-Ziva like. Her left eye was swollen and bruised. Somebody or somebodies had done a good number on the Mossad Officer. Tony has never seen Ziva like this. He has seen her get wounded before but nothing compared to the sight before him.

"I need you help Tony?" Her exotic voice sounded lost and confused.

"My help?" The last time Tony and Ziva had spoken, back in Tel Aviv was no forgotten in Tony's mind.

"Yes your help Tony is that too much to ask for?" Ziva is definitely not acting like the Ziva that Tony knows and possibly even loved. "Gibbs had seemed to be the better choice but you are the my last hope."

"Do you want Gibbs to come here?" Tony knows that Gibbs had held a small glimmer of hope that Ziva will come back to them.

"No, its best if he doesn't know that I am here," Ziva's good eye was locked onto Tony's. "No one must know Tony. I am sorry Tony about what I had said and done to you. I now know that you were only trying to protect me-"

"It's in the past now," Tony interrupts Ziva's blabbering. "We should take you to a doctor."

Ziva smiles at Tony and it begin to feel like there is still some of the Ziva inside. "No hospital or doctor I am quite fine."

"You are not fine Zee-vah," Tony nearly snaps at the woman for not taking proper care of her own self. "Who did this to you?" Tony wants to find the ones responsible for hurting his Ziva.

"I don't know their names to be precise with you," Ziva's beautiful hair was in ruins and kind of resembles a shaggy dog. "All I do know is that some one had gotten me out of there-"

"Do you know that person was?" Tony interrupts Ziva again, he didn't mean to do so but he still can't believe that Ziva David is sitting on his lounge room floor.

"No but she did have an American accent," Ziva pauses and it is quite clear to Tony that she is exhausted. "Can you do me one more favour?"

"Of course I can," Tony wants to help his once drop dead gorgeous partner and best friend. "Than I think you should go to bed and rest."

"Call Ducky and to have him to come over here," Ziva sounded doubtful. "Only Ducky and yourself can know about me being here."

"I promise on my mother's life-"

"Your mother is dead Tony," Ziva's bruised mouth was smirking at Tony. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Right while I am going to ring Ducky. You need a bath or a shower Ziva," Tony wrinkles his nose and Ziva laughs at that. "You smell."

"I don't have any change of clothes with me," Ziva's voice trembles with sadden guilt.

"Lets see if I have anything suitable for you to wear shall we," Tony couldn't stay mad with Ziva now that she is looking so vulnerable.

Ziva was only smiling at him.

**(TIVA)**

There was a knock on his door.

"Thanks for coming Ducky," Tony says to the old M.E.

"I trust this won't get us into trouble," Ducky was either angered by the thought of protecting one of their own or exited by all of this.

"Ziva needs our help Ducky and that is all I care about," Tony leads Ducky into his bedroom, where Ziva is resting for the moment. "I am just surprised that she had chosen me of all people to help her. After all I have done to her."

"She was caught in a rather nasty web of lies at the time," Ducky pats Tony on the back. "Our is your arm?"

"It doesn't ache as much anymore," Tony was glad for the sudden change of a rather touchy subject. "But I can't vouch for the amount of pain that Ziva could be experiencing right now. They had done a good number on her Duck."

"Pour us a nice cup of tea while I examine our dear a patient," Tony nods at Ducky's suggestion.

"I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me or if Ziva needs me," Tony says quietly to Ducky before heading towards his kitchen.

"Ziva must still to consider you as a good friend and trust you with her life," Ducky converses to the younger man. "Maybe there is still some hope left for you two."

"We are or were just partners Ducky and also there is that rule of Gibbs," Tony knows where this conversation is heading for. "Ziva had loved Rivkin Ducky, not me and she'll never will."

"How else do you explain all of this?" Ducky points a hand towards the bedroom where Ziva is resting. "We can discuss this later. After I have checked on Ziva that is."

"If I want to discuss this subject later than yeah, we shall," Tony mutters to Ducky's retreating back as the M.E enters Tony's bedroom.

**(TIVA)**

"Hey Ducky," Ziva's once strong and confident voice doesn't sound like that anymore.

"Ziva my dear let's see what the damage is shall we?" Ducky is shocked and stunned to see for himself just how injured Ziva David really is.

"I am fine Ducky," Ziva still doesn't understand the real reason why she had wanted Tony to call Ducky over. "Just need some much needed rest."

"Than why did you have young Anthony call me than?" Ducky manages to ask Ziva.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time being," Ziva replies. "I am still getting my head around all of this. Tha includes coming over here of all places and putting you and DiNozzo into trouble."

"Anthony knows how to take care of himself and I am sure he will protect us both from any harm," Ducky still thinks they should let Jethro know about Ziva's demise. "Maybe we should let Jethro know and the others-"

"No!" Ziva yells out. "Just you and Tony is enough. If it does come to something that Tony, you or I can't handle by ourselves than, yes we let Gibbs and the others know."

"I hate lying to Jethro and I am sure Anthony would share my opinion on the matter," Ducky knows that Tony has had enough of lies. "But if you wish for us not to tell him than we can do it."

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva owes her two former team mates a great deal of gratitude but to voice it will make her sound more weaker and vulnerable to them both.

"You are quite welcome my dear," Ducky than places both of his hands on Ziva's face to check her facial injuries. "Is there anymore wounds that I should be aware of?"

"Just my face, arms and legs," Ziva replies To Ducky's question and she is quite surprised with her self to be so open about it. "My captors haven't gotten the chance to hurt me anywhere else. An American woman had come and saved me, I never got to see her face or to learn of her name. I want to thank her for saving me and for bringing me back here of all places."

"How do you know it was a woman and not a man?" Ducky was curious and wants to learn more of what had happened to one of his dearest companions.

"She spoke to me," Ziva had never been this open to anyone before and Ducky is unused to seeing or hearing Ziva like this.

"Just put some ice on that nasty bruise over your eye and you should be fine," Ducky says after finishing his examination. "Anthony is confused as to why you had chosen to come here to his place."

"I am also confused as to why I had chosen Tony and not Gibbs or some one else that I know not to betray me," Ziva admits to the older man. "I have forgiven Tony, I now know that he was only trying to save me but I was too blinded to see it. I wasn't even aware that my feelings for Michael were that strong to make me think that Tony had broken my trust and betrayed me. While I was being held hostage all I could think about was Tony. It was Tony that had kept my spirits up and I guess it was because of him, that I am here now of all places to hide."

"Your bond of friendship with Tony was really strong and you two were very close," Ducky said to Ziva. "Do you feel like some tea? Young Anthony should have poured us all a nice cuppa by now. That is if you are up to it?"

"I would love to have some tea," Ziva practically had jumped out of the warm bed and runs out of the room.

Leaving Ducky chuckle at the sight. How Ziva could move so fast like that? Is beyond his imagination. It would be great for them both. To finally get together and hopefully everything will be fine enough to survive the upcoming storm that is abroad.

**(TIVA)**

"There's my crazy little ninja," Tony hands Ziva a cup full of warm tea. "I see that you feeling better already."

"Yes our Ziva is a very lucky girl," Ducky says as he joins the duo.

"I am not that lucky Ducky," Ziva is feeling better now. "Maybe is just the air of Tony's place that makes us to feel lucky."

"Atmosphere," Tony automatically corrects Ziva with out any thought what so ever. "All we have to do now is to keep Ziva safe and to not to let Gibbs know about it in the process."

"And to find this mysterious American woman who had saved Ziva," Ducky is unsure about all of this but he is willing to help Ziva. "Did you recognise this woman's voice?"

"No, I have never heard her voice before but I will recognise it if I hear it again," Ziva takes a seat at one of the kitchen chairs. "We should worry about that till tomorrow."

"Do you want to stay here?" Tony asks Ziva as he leans against his stove.

"I've got nowhere else to stay," Ziva replies in earnest. "Do you not want me here? Or are you afraid of one your dates will wander in here?"

"You are more than welcome to stay here Zee-vah," Tony draws out her name in a friendly gesture. "I haven't had date for while anyways."

"Imagine that the DiNozzo charm is not working for you lately," Ziva will never admit to Tony DiNozzo that it was his charms that had kept her alive in her cell.

"Nice to know that you have kept your sense of humour with you," Tony jokes to protect himself from Ziva's probing into his social life.

"Well it is time for me to go home and I will see you in the morning Anthony," Ducky puts his now very empty teacup into the kitchen sink. "Just call me if young Ziva needs anymore medical treatment."

"Will do Ducky," Tony gazes into Ziva's good eye and sees genuine feelings behind that dark brown pool of hers. "I will see you out Ducky."

"I can see my self out," Ducky knows how much it had nearly destroyed Tony when Ziva had decided to stay in Israel.

"Ducky!" Ziva nearly leaps out of the chair she was sitting on to the older man. "Just stay safe for me."

Ducky just looks at the young woman with so much kindness that Ziva had nearly cried that these two are willing to save and to protect her from whatever it is Ziva is running from.

**(TIVA)**

Once Ducky had gone, leaving Tony and Ziva alone with each other. There was this heavy tension brewing and it was almost suffocating them both.

"Maybe we should both hit the sack," Tony suggests when he sees Ziva trying to hide a yawn behind her feminine hand. "You take my bed and I'll take the couch."

"We are both adults Tony," Ziva needs a pair of arms to hold her tonight and Tony is the best option. "We can sleep together with out having sex if that is what you are afraid of."

"As long as you promise not to touch my lower region in my sleep," Tony smirks and glad that there is still a sense of normalcy between the pair, as if nothing had broken them apart in the first place.

"As long as you keep the promise for yourself also?" Ziva asks him mockingly.

Tony just laughs as he turns off the lounge room and kitchen light off. Ziva saw the twinkle in his eyes, that same twinkle that had drawn Ziva to Tony in the first place. Never understand how some one who has seen and witnessed so many bad things and still manages to have that sparkling twinkle in his eyes. Those brilliant green eyes of his are so dreamy. How could she have believed that Tony was so jealous of her relationship with Michael Rivkin that he'd just kill him with a second thought? She had only dated Michael because he wasn't Tony and Ziva had wanted to see if she could move on in life with out Tony DiNozzo.

There has been an attraction since day one. But known of them have dared to take that attraction to the next level, until it was too late. First Jeanne Benoit had kept them from what they both want and than came along Michael Rivkin. Tony had gradually fallen in love with Jeanne and the same thing could have possibly had happened to Ziva. Ziva will never be able to work out what her true feelings for Rivkin are now and she owes it all to Tony DiNozzo. Instead of thanking Tony for saving her from that web of lies she had to blame Tony. Blamed him so much that Ziva had even begun to believe her own guilt and not seeing the whole truth to the story.

The light to the bedroom has now been switched off leaving the duo in an everlasting darkness, called sleep.

**(TIVA)**

Tony woke up sometime that night when he felt something drawing circles on his stomach. His hand taking hold of the hand drawing circles and that is when he began to remember.

"Ziva is everything all right?" Tony turns on his lamp on his bedside cupboard.

"Can't sleep," Ziva hates her self for sounding so scared and vulnerable, for she is sure that Tony will make fun of it. "I feel so ridiculous for acting this way-"

"It is only human to feel scared Ziva," Tony turns his head against his soft pillow so he could rest his eyes upon Ziva. "So stop beating yourself for not acting so tough all the time."

"You do it sometimes when you get hurt. So why can't I?" Ziva snaps at Tony. "I am not trained to deal with these emotions Tony. Mossad Officer's who show even a single hint that they are scare. Are to be dealt with severely," Ziva pauses to watch Tony's expressions that he is not showing for her benefit. "Tony I forgive you."

"For what?" Tony raises his head into one of his hands to rest.

Ziva gazes deeply into those brilliant shade of green eyes starring into her own. Taking a deep breath. "For killing Michael and believing that you would deliberately betray me."

"I did all for you," Tony realises he still has a firm hold of Ziva's small hand. "You also called me a liar."

"In case you haven't realised at the time. I was a Mossad liaison officer attached to your team and my loyalty for Mossad always comes first. Before NCIS, before Gibbs and even before you Tony."

"As you've said earlier today Ziva. It is in the past now, but even the past does have a tendency to come back to bite us all on the arse," Tony sees a small smile upon Ziva's beautiful but bruised face. "Lets get back to sleep, for I have a big day tomorrow and its called work."

"I can't thank you enough Tony for helping me and the same applies to Ducky also," Ziva manages to break the firm hold of Tony's hand, only to run her newly freed hand on Tony's cheek.

"Good night Ziva," Tony shivers under Ziva's cool touch. "See you in the morning."

Ziva does the most unthinkable and the most desirable in her heart and head. Placing her lips upon Tony's and the electric shock hit them both unawares. Confused, excited and amongst other things began to resurface under that one kiss.

"Good night Tony," Ziva smiles at the stunned smile on Tony's face. "I've always wanted to try that."

"Me too," Tony leans in closer to Ziva immediately kisses Ziva, being mindful of the many tender bruises on her beautiful face.

**A/N:** _So tell me my good friends. Is this story worth to go on for another chapter or not? Don't make me to beg on my knees for a review and kiss your feet to get multiple in return. Kiss you feet sounds a bit much don't you think. I am writing this because I am unsure how to press on with my other ones. Perhaps some of you could help me and maybe give me a few pointers, suggestions or just continue on my nigeldom. Many hugs to you all if you help me and I'll mentally transport some Tim Tams in your direction, well the empty packet that is. Tivalilly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Morning Ziva," Tony says to the lovely lady as she walks into his kitchen. "Do you need anything that I could get for you on my way home from work today?"

"Maybe some change of clothes could come in handy," Ziva smiles at Tony who is whipping up some pancakes. "I did not ask for pancakes."

"Oh no these pancakes are for me," Tony throws a smirk in Ziva's direction. "Feel free to make something else if you like."

Tony finds Ziva standing directly behind him. "How many times have I told you not to do that again?" Tony asks her and notices that her bad eye is open, just a little but not opened wide enough for Tony to gaze into that deep brown eyes of hers. "You must be feeling better this morning than?"

"You have made me feel a lot better," Ziva had answered the second question but not the first. "Thank you for not turning me away-" Ziva was cut off when Tony had deliberately placed his lips on her mouth. Moan at the intrusion of Tony's tongue.

"I have never turned my back on any of friend of mine in need," Tony places a tiny kiss on Ziva's forehead. "If you want I could call in for a day off today?"

"No, since when have you called in for a day off? Besides the time after your car had blown-up and Jeanne had broken your heart," Ziva ran a finger down Tony's jaw line. "I don't want anyone to know that I am here. Ducky and you I will trust not to tell of me being here."

"Do you not trust Gibbs or the others that still care for you?" Tony stared into Ziva's good eye. "Do know you that Vance has already found your replacement already? Despite Gibbs saying no to him, multiple times might I add. Because Gibbs is waiting for your return, he doesn't anyone but you on his team. Does that not tell you something?"

"I can't Tony! Not while I look like this," Ziva raises a hand to point a finger at her bruised face. "When I am ready I will return to NCIS. But not right now."

"I better get myself ready than," Tony kisses Ziva again on the lips. "If you want to talk to me just use my telephone?"

"Just hope this new replacement isn't a woman either," Ziva follows Tony into the bedroom.

"Why are you afraid I might flirt with her?" Tony had heard the jealously in Ziva's words.

"Yes, especially when we are talking about you," Ziva couldn't take her eye of Tony's bare back. "I know what you are like Tony DiNozzo when you are around any woman. Besides Abby that is-"

"Ziva do we have to discuss this now?" Tony doesn't know or how he could tell Ziva that he is in love with her. Tony enters the bathroom, hoping to hide away his feelings for Ziva before they could resurface. Kissing Ziva had been a dream come true for him and now he is scared. Not for his life, but for his feelings for Ziva David.

***TIVA***

"Morning Tony, Boss," McGee greets DiNozzo and Gibbs, his boss, as he enters the squad room.

McGee has noticed for the past few days that DiNozzo has been coming into work earlier than usual, ever since Ziva hadn't returned from Israeli. Nobody has heard from Ziva and Tim often wonders from time to time what Ziva is up to. Not even Director Vance has heard anything new that may concern Ziva's welfare.

They were getting a new teammate today. Against Gibbs' wishes, for Gibbs is still waiting to see if Ziva will come to her senses and come back to them. But she is considered as traitor amongst some of the other agencies. Even a few NCIS agents who don't know Ziva David very well, think that she is traitor. McGee knows that Tony is still blaming himself for everything that has happened. Ziva and Tony did have this unusually close bond of friendship, maybe something deeper and minister than that of a normal partnership.

McGee would love to know how they had managed to regain that bond so fast, after they had all regrouped and became a team again. All of them had never realised that they would break up again.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" An unfamiliar male's voice broke McGee out of his thoughts. "I'm Special Agent Wayne Bishop-" Agent Bishop broke off his introduction when Gibbs was sending a glare that could out rival all of Gibbs' many infamous glares.

"I know who you are Bishop," Gibbs gruffly says to the man who looks to be of same age as DiNozzo. "You can leave now."

***TIVA***

Tony and McGee were just sitting back in their desk chairs, watching the display between the new guy and their boss. Tony knows that Ziva would find this rather interesting and she doesn't have to worry about her replacement being a woman. It will be hard, to lie to Gibbs about Ziva and the beatings that she had gotten. It is even harder for Tony to think of the once strong willed woman, is now a shell of former self. The Ziva, Tony knew before the whole Michael Rivkin and the events that had followed, had never been so open about her fears, emotions and about her own self. But this new side of Ziva may seem like the old one that Tony had been attracted too from the start, is more open and because of that Tony doesn't know what to do about.

"Which desk shall I use?" Agent Bishop asks Gibbs and Tony's thoughts about Ziva had been interrupted.

"Not that one," Tony notices Gibbs nodding in the direction of Ziva's former desk. "But you shall take that one."

Tony must've been really that consumed with his thoughts about Ziva that he had hardly realised, just which direction the argument between Gibbs and Bishop was heading for. It is bad enough that the once closeness that Tony had with Gibbs is no longer around. As if the years of working together and the steady trust, had simply vanished. There used to be a time that Tony had been trying to gain Gibbs' vivid attention and praise but no longer.

That doesn't matter now. Ziva is all that matters to Tony and there is no way in hell is he going to loose her again. Not to another man or even to her own father. Not that Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee hell even Palmer is worth Tony's worry right now. Ducky is starting to get into the same level as Ziva, now that Ducky is involved.

***TIVA***

Ziva finds herself looking through the many DVD's stacked in a bookcase. Tony really does have a lot of DVD's. Smiling to her self at the memory of kissing him, not the first they had kissed. The first time was when they were sent undercover as married assassins, their first was raw and testing the steady flow of the water. Remembering in her minds eye of what Tony had felt like to touch back than is making her mouth water. Hoping that Tony could come home earlier than usual, maybe he'll drop by for lunch. All this waiting for Tony to come back to her, is making her feel anxious. Tony is just one guy, yeah but a guy who likes his women.

Not even Michael Rivkin had made her feel like a real woman inside. Could Tony really be the one she had been searching for so long?

That's right, Tony had said she could him whenever she felt like it. That is what Ziva needs right now, to hear his voice. That voice of his is one the main factors that had kept Ziva going in that cell of hers. His voice, his brilliant green eyes, his smile, his charm and his sense of humour is what Ziva had came to realised what she had just chucked or thrown away.

Rushing over to his telephone, her heart pounding in her chest. Why is her heart pounding like this? Surely talking to Tony over the phone can't be that exciting? Can it?

Dialling the number to his mobile. Tony had given her his new number that he had changed, for he had chucked his old mobile at the wall. He didn't why he had thrown it just that it necessary at the time.

"_DiNozzo?" _

"Tony its me," Ziva says in a very excited voice, not remembering when was the last time she was this excited to call some one before. "Don't say my name out loud."

"_Bella is that you?"_

"Yes it is me dear," Tony had called her Bella, which means beautiful or something like that. "Just calling to see if we are still on for tonight?"

"_Tonight? Oh yes now I remember," Ziva could see that smile of his, in her mind that is. "Hey I've gotta go but I will see you tonight. Love you Bella."_

"I love you too Tony," even though he had called her Bella and saying that he loves her, that was meant for her, Ziva. "Look forward to see you again tonight."

"_You can count on that," Tony laughs and than he was gone._

Ziva's heart was jumping for joy. Tony had said he loved that is all that matters right now. How long will this love last for? Ziva is unsure, but she will fight Tony. Just to make her self-clear, they had wasted enough time already. What does Ziva have left that she could loose? Nothing.

***TIVA***

Tony smiles as he closes his phone. Yes, he had finally said it to Ziva and he'll say it to her again tonight. When they are alone and he'll never let her go. No more hiding now.

"You seem happy Agent DiNozzo?" Tony almost has to pause, when he remembers the newbie. Wayne Bishop and he had dared to ask why he is happy.

Good question though, Tony mentally asks him self. Uh yes that is the reason why. He is in love with the most amazing and beautiful woman Tony has ever met.

"Nothing wrong with me being happy is there Bishop?" Tony asks the man as he comes to stand in front of his desk. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

There is just something about this man, that is making Tony not to like this guy and it isn't the fact that he is Ziva's replacement. Just something hinky, as Abby might put it, about the guy standing in front of his desk.

"Why can't I sit at that desk?" Wayne asks in a whining tone of voice.

"Because technically it is still Ziva's desk," Tony finds quite strange as he remembers when Paula Cassidy had join the team for a week and asks why he couldn't sit at that desk. Even though it was no longer in use, by Caitlin Todd, who had unfortunately had been killed by Ari Haswari. "Is that all that you want to ask or is there something else bugging your mind?"

"No that is all I want to ask for now," Wayne has this sneer on his face as he looks upon the senior field agent.

"Get back to work you two!" Gibbs commands the men in the squad room right now. "And where is McGee?"

"Uh, he went to see Abby boss," Tony answers the team leader's question. "And speaking of the devil, here he comes."

McGee walks into the squad room and is confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Just get back to work McGee and the same applies to you two," Gibbs just growls. "Especially you Bishop if you wish to stay on my team."

"Yes Agent Gibbs," Wayne looks one more time at Tony's direction, before heading for the desk he is currently using for the moment.

***TIVA***

"Sweet Cheeks I am home!" Tony calls for the lovely lady, who has been constantly in his thoughts all day. "I come bearing gifts."

"In here!" Ziva's voice yells through the door of the bathroom. "I'll be right out."

"You survived I take it," Tony shouts through the bathroom door.

Hearing the toilet flush, he steps away from the bathroom door. There was Ziva David, dressed in one of his old shirts and a pair of his slacks. Tony had to steady his breath. How is it that some one like Ziva, especially when bruised and all, could still look hot?

"Close your mouth Tony?" Ziva smirks at the look on Tony's face. "How was your day?"

"It could have been better, I if you were there," Tony says to Ziva. "You can stop the jealousy act, about your replacement being a woman for she is a man. Named Wayne Bishop."

"Good than," Ziva would hate to share Tony to another woman, after she had finally claimed him as her own. "So what did you bring me?"

"Clothes for a very special lady friend of mine," Tony smiles warmly at Ziva. "Just as she had requested."

"Does this lady friend of yours happened to know that she isn't getting those clothes now?" Ziva plays along with Tony. "Because you are giving them to some one else."

"She didn't like them," Tony hands over the shopping bags full of women's clothing and some underwear included. "So I thought about this other lady friend of mind and thought she may put them into good use."

"Well thought Anthony," Ziva taps Tony lightly on his face with her free hand. "You shall be rewarded for your efforts tonight for a job well done."

"Why not right now?" Tony places a kiss on Ziva's lips. "Ducky says hi by the way and no one suspects anything out of the ordinary."

"Thank you for not telling," Ziva puts the bags of clothing down beside her feet.

Putting her hands behind Tony's neck to bring him closer to her level, so she could place a kiss firmly on Tony's lips. Tony of course put his own hands through Ziva's luscious hair, so they could be closer.

"I meant it though," Tony pulls away before they get too carried away. "What I said to you on the phone earlier."

"I never doubted your words were fake," Ziva kisses Tony again and again. Until she couldn't bring her self to pull away from Tony and for a moment she had forgotten all of her troubles. The cast on Tony's arm is what caused Ziva to finally to breakaway from those sensuous lips of his. "I've almost forgotten that."

"Just like I have almost forgotten about that nasty bruise on your face," Tony's right hand touches it very lightly so he doesn't hurt her. "But it will heal in time."

"Guess I am not the only who has changed?" Ziva had not heard a single word about some stupid movie since she had come here.

"Hey I am still the same old Tony," Tony puts both of his arms around Ziva's waits to pull her into a loving hug. "Now lets see if any of those fit you before we forget."

"Yes lets," Ziva grabs the bags of clothes clattered around her feet. "And no I do not need any help to change clothes."

"I didn't say anything to suggest otherwise," Tony puts both of his arms up in the air, as if surrendering himself to Ziva's wicked ways. "Just shout when you need some help putting on your bra or undies."

"You'll most likely would tear them off than putting them on," some things are still the same and for that Ziva is truly grateful for that.

"Only because you know me so well," Tony walks away from Ziva's glare, even if it is only from her good eye and not both, but still that glare could out rival Gibbs' infamous glares. "I love you too Ziva," hoping that'll do the trick.

"Than stop being an asp and leave me alone to get changed," Ziva smirks at Tony.

"Ass Ziva not asp," Tony smirks back at Ziva.

"Tony!" Ziva slams the door, just so she could get a way from that smirk of his.

Laughing to her self at some the clothes that Tony had gotten for her. Some of them are even more of her type of clothing. Cargo pants, tank tops, short sleeve shirts that have a v-neck line, some long sleeved shirts and some jeans. They are even her size. Her bras and undies are another matter to worry about. Smirking to her self again. Trust Tony to get the clothes right, but she shouldn't trust him to get her the underwear.

There was also a hairbrush, a toothbrush and even some girly things. Those are not amongst the things that Ziva had asked for but Tony still went through all of the trouble to get her some. She owes him big time.

***TIVA***

"Abs what can I do for you?" Tony answers the phone while waiting for the bedroom door to open.

"_Well seeing as it is a Friday night and I was wandering if you would like to join us tonight,"_ Abby's voice says begging.

"Us? Whose us?" Tony asks even though he has fairly good idea just whom Abby is speaking for.

"_Us, you know Gibbs, Timmy, Jimmy and Ducky are all going out for dinner tonight,"_ Abby says in a rush. _"But not that new guy."_

"I've already have plans for tonight though Abs," Tony feels guilty, for the team hasn't had a chance to hang out together in a while, not since Ziva's departure.

The opens and Ziva was dressed in a tank top and a pair of cargos, and she looks incredibly sexy in them.

"_Well okay, but the offer is still there for you if you happen to change your mind,"_ Abby says in a sulky voice. _"See ya on_ _Monday then if we don't see you tonight."_

"G'night Abs," reluctantly and regrettably he hangs up on the person who is like a sister to him.

"You could have gone if you wanted to?" Ziva tells Tony just as she joins him in the lounge room. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Maybe I'll go and join them later," Tony felt his mouth water and his jeans tighten uncomfortably at the sight before him. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot right now?"

"Not yet," Ziva likes the effects she has on Tony, right now. "Thank you again Tony-"

"You can thank me later when the danger has passed," Tony puts his hands firmly on Ziva's lips, who decided to wickedly lick his hand with her tongue. "If I knew that you were this fun to date with to begin with. I should have dated you earlier."

Ziva just leans in forward for a kiss. Tony's lips were smiling, as she did so.

***TIVA***

**A/N: **_Thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter and to those few who had put this story on their alerts. Sorry I have eaten all of the Tim Tams and I won't be able to get some more until next Wednesday, when I get my pay. R & R this one if you like and tell me of your thoughts on this particular chapter and if it is both good and bad at the time, than I guess I won't mind. Either way it is a review and it just means to me that some has noticed something that I haven't. See ya all next week with the next chapter and maybe tomorrow another chapter to one of my other tales to tell._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Abby just sighs to her self as she heard the familiar dial tone of some one hanging up kind. What could Tony possibly be doing that could so important enough to pass up her offer? Tony is like another brother to Abby, the brother Abby prefers to have than her own.

"DiNozzo not coming?" Abby nearly jumps out of her skin when Gibbs had unexpectedly turns up at the pub, they had all thought they should go to.

"He just hung up on me. That is something that you normally do, not Tony," Abby glances sideways at her fearless team leader. "I have this funny feeling that something bad is heading our way, and that funny feeling of mine is pointing towards Tony."

"DiNozzo has always been able to find trouble, whether he is the cause of it or not," Gibbs has noticed how distracted DiNozzo was today and hopes that what ever is troubling Tony so much today would go a way over the weekend.

"Do you not feel that something is wrong?" Abby takes a sip of her alcoholic drink.

Gibbs didn't get a chance to answer Abby's concerned question about Tony DiNozzo, when McGee, Palmer and Ducky had showed up.

***TIVA***

Tony felt Ziva playing with his chest hairs, as they lay on his couch after a round of making love for the first time. Feeling too serene to move a muscle. They just lay there next to each other for some time.

"We should have done that years ago, if I knew that sex was fun to experience with you," Ziva says, her head resting on Tony's shoulder.

"We have both been hiding our feelings for one another for so long now," Tony kisses the top of Ziva's head. "I never knew until now that you feel the same way about me. Not only that did I realise how much you mean to me, after the Rivkin incident and you calling me a liar an all. Thinking that you really did care about Rivkin more than you would for me."

"There you are live wrong-"

"Dead wrong not live," Tony corrects her automatically even though he had interrupted the woman lying on top of him.

"Thank you. Back to what I was going to say before you had interrupted me," Ziva had rested her knee above his groin area. "If do interrupt me again, I may just have to hurt your knee again."

"You threat is loud and clear," Tony just smirks at Ziva's threat. "Please continue."

"I may have developed some certain feelings for you, but it those feelings had scared me a little at first," Ziva pauses so she could lean up, leaving her breast dangling in front of Tony's face. "Tony, I don't know how I should this. But one of the main reasons why I had started to go out with Michael was because my father had commanded of me to. That isn't the only reason why, but I thought if I date Michael maybe I could get over the feelings I had for you. I thought wrong and I am sorry Tony."

"I thought you didn't want to discuss the past?" Tony shifted a little, as the couch isn't long enough for his long legs. "We can discuss the past later on. When we tell Gibbs and the others, maybe than we could discuss the matter."

"You never strike me as the kind of person to do things in wise and sensible way," Ziva could sense that Tony is starting to feel uncomfortable at the moment. "Maybe we should remove ourselves from the couch and go to the big comfy bed you have."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tony starts to sit up. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you Zee-vah."

Ziva stands up in all of her naked glory in front of DiNozzo's view. "Like what you see Agent DiNozzo?"

"Hell yeah," Tony couldn't resist the temptation of not taking a good long appreciative glance at Ziva's beautiful body and it was now only for his eyes only, and not some sore loser. "Now you know what you do to me Ziva David."

"That is a very obvious," Ziva could see the evidence of what Tony has in mind for her. "I'll race you to the bedroom."

"You are on pretty lady," Tony rushes to catch up to Ziva's vanishing naked body, disappearing into his bedroom. "Round two."

Ziva was unprepared for Tony's lips, assaulting her own mouth into pure heaven. How could Tony be kissing her or even wanting to touch her? When she is looking like this.

***TIVA***

"Anthony not coming is he?" Ducky asks, even though he knows what Tony is busy looking after Ziva.

"No, he says he has plans for tonight," Abby says in an unhappy voice. "So I guess it is up to us to have some fun, with out Tony is not fun at all."

"Tony never said anything about having plans tonight," said McGee to the others now sitting at a round table at the corner. "He did seem to be a bit distracted today though. Not that isn't unusual since Ziva had left."

"Have ever wander you what Ziva is up to right?" Abby asks in a sad voice. "Strange you know how you may look at it though. But I think that deep down Tony is in love with our Mossad girl."

"What about that replacement of Ziva's? What do you think of the fellow?" Ducky thought maybe they could change the subject and not to mention out of character for Ducky to change a subject so quickly.

"I don't like him," Abby answers. "But then I didn't like Ziva when she had first joined the team. But gradually I had became accustomed to Ziva's presence and realised just how cool she is to hand around with."

"Yeah that was because you was still getting over Kate's departure," McGee says and is sadden at the remembrance of his ex-former teammate Special Agent Caitlin Todd and her sudden death.

"Have you ever wandered if Kate were still alive if she and Ziva would get along?" Abby doesn't like it when a loved teammate either dies or leaves all of a sudden, with out a goodbye.

"I guess we'll never know," Gibbs says.

***TIVA***

Mean while in the same pub that Gibbs and the rest, minus DiNozzo, a woman was observing the group and longed to just go up. To say hello or something, it has been a long time since she had seen their faces or to hear their voices. She wouldn't do that now, after so long and they still believe that she is dead.

Rescuing that Ziva David for the team had been her ticket out of that hellhole. After hearing the NCIS word from the other terrorists as they tortured the girl. After being their captive for nearly four years and eventually becoming one of them, had made her to see the light. She was standing by Ziva as she watched and heard Ziva mumbling a familiar name over and over. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how she had wanted to leave Ziva there to die, but the other side of her, the compassionate side of her, told her otherwise.

She knows very well what it is like to lose some one you love. She couldn't do that to Tony. As it was very clear this morning that he is extremely happy to have Ziva David back in his life. Would he be happy to see the woman as she reveals herself to the team again? After all of these years, pretending to be dead.

***TIVA***

**A/N:** _Press that little button to get to the next chapter if you dare to see whom that woman is, who will be revealed in the next chapter. Review this chap if you want to or maybe you just want to wait to review chapter 4. Fine by me. Either way, it'll help me to be more motivated. I also like this one more than my others, well my brain has seized on some of them and it seems it wants to concentrate on this one. I'll leave to your thoughts now. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Waking up to fine a pair of green eyes staring down into Ziva's own eyes. Smiling as she could now open both of her eyes fully and appreciate the full view of the naked body of Tony DiNozzo's. He has a hot body to drool over and imagine what other great parts of Tony that Ziva could appreciate, now that they are finally together as a couple.

"Sorry to wake you sweet cheeks but I have an appointment to go to," Tony places a passionate but quick kiss on Ziva's lips.

"Did you get a call?" Ziva has been working at NCIS long enough to know the hammer no drill.

"No, I am getting my cast taken off today," Tony has this stupid grin on his face.

"That is good news to hear," and Ziva meant it for she felt bad for not checking Tony over after the big fight he had with Michael. "Are you going now or later?" Ziva wants to spend some quality time with Tony today.

"My appointment isn't until 0900," Tony mischievously grins at Ziva, as if he knows what Ziva is thinking about. "Why do you go for another round with me after last night?"

"What can I say Tony, you are irresistible to touch," Ziva pouts her lips in a seductive way. "I can see better this morning."

"Nope I was I wrong," Tony couldn't help but speak that one quote. "What? Don't tell me you haven't seen Robin Hood: Men in Tights, directed by Mel Brooks who also was starring in the film."

"You and your movies Tony," Ziva crawls over to were Tony is seated at the edge of the bed. "Is that all you do on your spare time, watching movies."

"Not right now," Tony smiles at Ziva again. "Right now I am watching your naked body moving on my bed."

"I hope you are enjoying the show?" Ziva sits up and dangles her feet over the edge.

"Is it that obvious?" Tony could feel him self getting aroused by the mere sight of Ziva seated beside him. "Have I told you that I love yet this morning?"

"Not yet you haven't," Ziva rests her head against Tony's right shoulder. "How did we get here?"

"I've been asking myself that question all morning," Tony kisses the crown of Ziva's head. "Do you want to come with me or would you prefer to stay here all day?"

"Not until my face is fully healed," Ziva knows that Tony only wants her to stay fit and healthy. "Why do you need to hold my hand?"

"That isn't the only thing I want to hold," Tony bends his head so he could kiss Ziva on the lips. "Don't worry I will return, unless I do get a call from Gibbs that is."

"Oh I worry when we are talking about you Anthony," Ziva lays back down on the bed. "For you have this magnet for trouble. Though I am sure that it isn't your fault entirely."

"It just means that I am only doing my job," Tony lays down also, but on top of Ziva instead of the bed. "I love you," Tony says after gazing deeply into those dark chocolate brown eyes below him.

"Good boy," Ziva ruffles Tony's hair in an affectionate way.

Tony starts to kiss Ziva only to have Ziva to return the kiss in a passionate way. A kiss that could possibly burn a hole through the mattress they are currently laying upon. Moaning in Tony's mouth as she felt his good hand exploring her body, leaving her skin scorched and burning to feel his hot touch once more. His touch was like magic and Ziva soon finds her self-begging for more.

***TIVA***

A few hours later after a session of lovemaking, again, Tony had left Ziva alone once again. Left to get his arm checked and to see if the cast was coming off. Ziva should feel exhausted after last night and this morning, but the funny thing is that Ziva doesn't feel all that tired. Feeling more awake and alert, and that is something that Ziva had felt for a while now. Maybe it is just Tony who is making her feel more alive.

Helping her self for hot cuppa, when there was a knock on the door. At first Ziva had thought it could be Tony back already or he had forgotten his key. But no, it wasn't Tony at all and Ziva isn't sure if she should be disappointed or relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asks in shock at seeing the woman who had been at that terrorist cell as well, but it was this woman who had saved Ziva.

"I was hoping if I could see how you going," the woman says sheepishly. "Also to see if Tony is home."

"Tony has just left to go to an appointment," Ziva is curious as to how this woman knows Tony. "How do you know Tony?"

"Lets just say that I used to be his partner," the woman has dark brown coloured hair with streaks of red through it. "After saving you back in Somalia I thought that it is time to return to those who had care for me. I just didn't realise that you and Tony were that close at the time."

Ziva heard a hint of jealousy from the woman's mouth. "May I ask for your name?" Ziva wants to thank her for saving her, but now Ziva could sense that this woman is conflicted with her decision. "How can I thank you properly if I don't know your name?"

"Well seeing as I know who you are and whom you are currently sleeping with," the woman has a look of disgust on her face at the sight of the mess in the bedroom. "I was affectionately known by my former team and family as Kate."

Kate, Ziva has heard that name spoken a few times while at her stay at NCIS and she knows how much it had hurt the team when they had thought she had died. Died by Ari's hand.

***TIVA***

Former Special Agent Caitlin Todd watches the Israeli woman as she got her emotions under control. Momentarily thinking that it wasn't such a great idea to rescue Ziva. Especially when Kate saw the mess of the bedroom and not to mention the cushions that belong on the couch is lying on the lounge room floor instead. Evidence of what had occurred between her former teammate and the woman before Kate. Kate had always wanted to return, to be in DiNozzo's arms. That isn't going to happen anymore. Now that it is quite clear that Tony likes his Israeli partner.

Not that Kate should blame Tony, for Ziva is a very attractive woman and after the way that Kate had treated him most of the time. Maybe people do tend to change after a few years.

"How? When you had died on that rooftop after Ari had shot you in the head?" Ziva dared to ask her a question, Kate was hoping to hear that question from Tony or even Gibbs.

"It's a long story," Kate says as honest as she could to Ziva.

"We have all day," Ziva points to the couch. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"I prefer standing," Kate takes a good long look at the couch. "It looks like the two of you were very busy last night?"

After not hearing a response from Ziva, Kate had taken that as a yes. "Its all right Ziva we are adults here."

"What had happened between Tony and I last night is not your concern," Ziva nearly spits out her words. "Why do you care?"

"Touché," Kate sarcastically says. "I guess you and I had both came back for the same reason. Just you got there before me."

"I think you should leave Kate," Ziva obviously doesn't want to talk about her and Tony with a stranger.

"You should thank me for getting you out of that snake pit," Kate really wishes that she had never saved this woman from certain death. "On Monday I will be showing my face at NCIS and see if they'll take me back. I just hope you are not there to ruin the happy reunion."

"We shall see won't we?" Ziva snaps her question at Kate. "Just make you stay very clear a way from Tony."

"What are you going to do to me if I do?" Kate sneers her reply as a question. "I am sure Tony can make up his own mind."

"I believe his mind is already made up," Ziva smiles a smile that usually makes her enemies wanting to runaway from her.

"We shall see with that," Kate starts to make her exit. "Just keep my visit a secret until Monday."

Kate opens the door, turns her head back for a glance at Ziva and smiled at her. How ever did Tony fall for that? Kate is unsure but she'll make sure that Tony will choose her instead of that Israeli bitch.

***TIVA***

Tony had returned to find Ziva lying on the couch. "Hey sweet cheeks," Tony walks over to the couch and went to straddle her when Ziva sat up. "So much for a sweet surprise with my ninja girl."

"Tony can I ask you something and I want you to be honest with?" Ziva takes hold of Tony's hand to pull him down to sit beside her.

"Of course you can," Tony smiles at the beautiful woman beside him.

"When your old partner Kate Todd was alive? Did you have any feelings for her?" Ziva was looking dead straight into Tony's eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Tony asks curiously of the strange question.

"Just answer the question Tony," after what had happened today Ziva wants to know, just in case.

"When I was sick with the plague I had this overwhelming urge to kiss Kate," Tony began while still with his eyes locked on to Ziva's. "That was just a pure urge when I thought I was going to die and also I felt like I wanted to thank Kate for supporting me. But other than that, no I didn't love Kate like I love you Ziva. Kate was more like a high school crush to me. Does that satisfy you enough?"

"I just wanted to ask and I am sorry if my question had opened up old wounds," Ziva puts her free hand, only to rest it on Tony's right cheek. "You are a good person Tony."

"Only because I have some one who'll listen to me," Tony kisses Ziva on the lips unannounced and catching Ziva unawares. "Hey guess what?"

"What you are mad and I am not?" Ziva asks in straight face.

"Mad for you, yes I am but no," Tony lifts up his left arm. "My cast is gone and now we can make love with worrying about my arm."

"Your arm? What about my wounds are they not a cause to worry about?" Ziva could never get enough of picking on Tony.

"Of course they are," touching the now starting to fade bruise on Ziva's face.

Ziva takes hold of the hand touching her bruise. "Touch those again and I may break your arm again for you."

"Good to see that the old Ziva is still in that hot body of yours," Tony jokingly says as he leans in for another kiss. "That is why I love you."

"Love you too, I do Tony," Ziva says in between kisses.

Getting kind of hard to get any coherent words out, when their mouths are more concerned with kissing rather than speaking. Ziva was happy for she knew that Tony was speaking the truth about Kate, and also the fact that Tony is in love with her and not Kate Todd. How Ziva would love to see the look on Kate's face right now if she witnessed Tony's confession? Well after how hard Tony and Ziva had thrived to keep their true feelings hidden at first, did not work so well in the end. Ziva did have to thank Jeanne Benoit for making her realise just how deep Ziva's feelings for Tony were, and Tony has to thank Michael Rivkin for making him realise the same.

***TIVA***

**A/N: **_There you go two chapters in the one day and just for all of you. Bet you didn't expect seeing Kate's shocking return. Next time will Ziva finally show her face at NCIS and see just how Gibbs will react at not just seeing Ziva but Kate as well. And just how strong is Tony's love for Ziva will be tested when Kate shows up. Is all in the next chapter. Let me know if you are exited._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tony walks into the squad room on Monday morning with a heavy heart and he doesn't know why that is. He just has this feeling that something unexpected is going to change from good to bad. Maybe he has just been around Gibbs far too long, to pick up these sorts of warnings, and this gut feeling doesn't have anything to do with Ziva's return. No, it is something else entirely different.

It was true of what he had told Ziva about how he had felt for Kate Todd. Every word he said was true. Ziva has yet to decide to come and see Gibbs. Tony wasn't going to push to decide something that Ziva may regret later on.

"Morning boss," Tony greets Gibbs as he sat down on his comfortable desk chair. "Probie not in yet?"

"I am here Tony," McGee says in a rush as heads straight for his desk. "My car wouldn't start this morning so I had to take the bus."

"Catching a bus is not fun is it?" Tony remembers one time he had to catch the bus into work, but that was when his corvette had been stolen and not towed as he had previously thought at that time.

"Its not that bad really when you come to think ab-" McGee broke off from his sentence when an attractive brunette walks into the squad room.

Tony and Gibbs both turn their heads to see what the fuss is about. This attractive brunette looks just like their dead partner, Caitlin Todd or Kate as she had preferred to be called by her friends and family.

"Hi?" Kate greets them in question. "I know what you are about to ask me Gibbs and I will give you the short version."

"Sorry if I am late agent Gibbs," Special Agent Wayne Bishop says as he drops his gear at the desk that he is stuck with to use.

"Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs wasn't in the mood to give Bishop crap about being late, for his centre of attention is focused on his supposed to be dead agent. "Agent Todd with me?"

"We are not going to discuss my reappearance in your conference room Gibbs," Kate had never liked going into Gibbs' 'conference room' in the elevator, back then and she still doesn't like them now.

"No we I am taking you to the director's office instead," Gibbs chucks his empty coffee cup in the bin.

"Since when did you go to the director's office?" Kate says shocked to hear that Gibbs is taking her to the director's office. "I would prefer to tell you my story right here in front of the others, if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, I baby-sit," Gibbs says gruffly. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to us why you had returned from the dead?"

"Is that desk taken?" Kate points to her old desk, even though it is now Ziva David's desk but she isn't here to do anything about it.

"As a matter of fact it is taken," Gibbs is still waiting for Ziva's return, now he is torn between wanting Ziva back on the team and now having Kate back from the dead. "You can't use it until you have given me a reason to use it?"

"Very well than," Kate mutters under breath. "Four years ago Ari Haswari had approached me unawares and threaten me to what he says or he'll kill one of you. He didn't tell me whom it was specifically he was going to kill and I had assumed he wanted to you Gibbs. He had brought along a woman, who just happened to look like me. I had no choice but to go along with it. We had put an earwig in woman's ear so I could tell her how to act and talk like me. Haswari had some of his men to take me to a far away place if he didn't make it out alive.

"When he didn't show up again after four days as he had instructed," Kate pauses as she was going through her ordeal. "I had been held captive for four years in a terrorist cell in Somalia and when a chance for me to finally escaped had popped up. I had come back here."

So, Tony thought silently. Was Kate the woman who had saved Ziva from that hellhole? Was that the reason behind Ziva's questioning his feelings for Kate? He doesn't feel anything for Kate, other than a great shock to his system. Unlike the feelings for Ziva David, they are truly genuine. Kate is like seeing an old friend and nothing makes him wanting jump Kate and kiss her for coming back. If it was Ziva who had returned to the squad room, well that is another story entirely. They would probably be doing more than just kissing in the squad room.

***TIVA***

Ziva was bored. Even though Tony had just left for work, just a few hours ago and it shouldn't be long for his return. Maybe she should've gone in with Tony today, but something is holding her back from doing something simple like going in to talk to Gibbs and possibly Vance as well. Her bruise isn't so bad anymore.

Kate, yes that is probably is the reason for keeping Ziva back. Also the fact that Kate may have developed some feelings for Tony and there is no way hoes say is Ziva going to let that happen. Not after what Tony and Ziva had been through, and the many hurdles it took to get to where they are now. Well the DiNozzo Charm does seem to have that effect on many women.

***TIVA***

"Is it true McGee?" Abby Sciuto asks McGee as she comes into the squad room to see what the fuss is about. "Is Kate really alive after all of these years?"

"Yes it is true Abby," Tony answers Abby's question for McGee.

"We were only just talking about Kate on Friday night," Abby says in a stunned kind of voice. "About whether or not Kate and Ziva would get along or not. If Kate was still alive of course."

"Has anyone heard from Ziva lately?" Tony asks, even though he has heard and seen Ziva very recently.

"No, now that you have mentioned it," McGee replied in a solemn voice. "Maybe she is on some type of mission or maybe she is still upset over the whole Rivkin affair."

"You miss Ziva do you not Tony?" Abby knows how much it had hurt Tony, when Ziva didn't come back with them from Tel Aviv.

"Yeah I guess I do miss Ziva," Tony is missing Ziva right now and he wants to give her a severe kissing. "Don't you miss Ziva, Abby?"

"Yeah," Abby replies in a small voice as she remembers her friend. "But now we have Kate back from the dead. How awkward would that be for Ziva if she does return?"

"That would be fun to watch," Tony says with a smirk for Kate and Ziva are both very high-strung women.

"Only you DiNozzo will find something funny in any situation," Kate Todd has returned to the squad room, with out their fearless leader.

"So what's the verdict?" Abby asks her used to be dead best friend. "Are you rejoining the team?"

"That I am Abby," Kate replies with a bright smile on her face. "But only until your other partner, Ziva David returns. I am to take over Special Agent Bishop, who isn't very pleased to be sent don't to the Cyber Crimes Unit."

"Just like old times again," Tony smiles at Kate, but there wasn't anything romantic in that smile. "Welcome back Katie."

"What are you going to do when Ziva does return?" McGee asks Kate.

"Don't know yet Tim," Kate replies to Tim's question. "Hopefully I am allowed to use my old desk via Officer David's desk for my stay."

Abby goes over to Kate to give her a hug. Tony and McGee gave Kate a handshake. Gibbs just smiles at them when he came back into the squad room, with another coffee. All they need is for Ziva to return.

***TIVA***

"Sweet cheeks I am home," Tony calls out as soon as he enters his apartment.

"So I can smell," Ziva walks out from the kitchen. "You need a shower really badly."

Lifting up his arm so he can smell his armpit. "So I do indeed, thanks for smelling my stench," Tony walks up to the beautiful Israeli woman. "You'd never believe what I am about to tell you what had happened today."

"What happened? Did you super-glued poor McGee to the desk again?" Ziva adds with a smirk.

"No, Kate Todd is alive and well," Tony watched Ziva's facial expression very carefully. "Why didn't you tell me that it was Kate who had saved you?"

"I didn't know that it was Agent Todd until last Saturday. When she had come in to see you, but you had gone to get that arm of yours checked," Ziva walks a way from Tony, only to sit down on one of the lounge chairs.

"That is why you had asked if I had feelings for Kate," Tony went to sit on the couch, facing Ziva. "Kate is going to replace Bishop, but she will be kicked off once you have returned."

"I was tempted to go in this morning," Ziva then had decided to join Tony on the couch. "But I am not ready yet to face them."

"Just take your time," Tony had placed one of his hands on Ziva's right cheek. "When I saw Kate again this morning. I didn't feel anything for her Zi, I swear."

Ziva smiles at that last part, knowing that Kate is not the one Tony wants to be with. "I am glad to hear that."

Tony leans in to kiss Ziva. "If it was you who had come into the squad room, I probably would have jump over my desk and kiss you right on the lips," Tony says in between kisses.

Ziva was too concerned with kissing Tony back rather than to speak. "I missed you," Ziva manages to say in between kisses and catching her breath back.

"I've missed you too," Tony starts unbuttoning Ziva's shirt.

"Bedroom now!" Ziva moans out her words when Tony's hands had grazed her breasts.

Tony picks up Ziva, who had wrapped her legs around Tony's waist. Giving up on the sweetest temptation of not touching Ziva's smooth skin. "I love you Ziva."

"Keep telling your self that Tony," Ziva says while ripping of Tony's shirt, revealing his muscled toned chest riddled with dark hair.

***TIVA***

**A/N: **_Thanks guys for all of your marvellous support. How can I ever repay you? Well another chapter is a start I suppose. What is going to happen in chapter 6? Well that is a big secret._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

"When are you going to come back to NCIS? Ziva it has been nearly two weeks now since I have found you sitting against my lounge room wall," Tony asks Ziva one night after having a make out session with their mouths, tongues and anything else they had for offer. "Don't you think that it is time for you to-"

"How many times are you going to ask me this?" Ziva is getting sick and tired of Tony asking this very same question over the past week or so.

Tony doesn't Ziva's question instead he says something else. "You haven't stepped outside of my apartment for fresh air even. Ziva you can't keep going on like this forever."

"I know that!" Ziva shoves the doona away from her. "I am grateful for your concern Tony, but I am asking you to give me more time to get my act together just a little while longer."

Tony gazes deeply into those chocolate brown eyes that he has adored for a very long time and he'll never get sick of looking in them. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to make up your mind Ziva," Tony hates him self for saying this to Ziva who has been through hell for last couple of weeks.

Ziva gazes into those brilliant shade of green eyes and she knows that Tony doesn't really want to make Ziva to do this, but he is only trying to stay strong and calm for them both. "Twenty- fours hours," Ziva is doubly grateful for Tony giving her a deadline to come up with a decision.

Feeling drawn in by the locked stare, very soon they had both found their mouths locked together and tongues intertwined.

***TIVA***

Morning has come to separate the two lovers once again, even though it will only be for a couple hours, unless something comes up in between. Too tangled to move a limb that'll make them move a muscle. Ziva turns her head to take a look at the time on Tony's alarm clock. Damn, Ziva thought, Tony has to head off for work in half an hour or so. Twenty fours, Ziva had promised Tony last night. Twenty fours to make up her bloody mind on whether to show her face at NCIS or not, what'll happen if Ziva doesn't make a decision after her deadline has ended. Tony is right about her for acting like a coward, not in the exact same words, but in truth that is what Ziva is calling her self. Not going outdoors for fresh air or even heading into NCIS. How foolish and stupid is Ziva for not doing something as simple as that?

But even if Ziva does turn up, how is she going to explain to Gibbs about all of this? This could also get Tony, Ducky and even Kate Todd into trouble. As far as Tony knows is that Kate has not told anyone about Ziva being in Washington, D.C and is currently screwing with Tony.

"Morning sweet cheeks," Tony mumbles into where her neck and shoulder meet. "Do I have to go in today?" Tony is way too comfortable holding Ziva in his arms.

"Do you really want to stay here?" Ziva asks Tony with a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. "Not that I have any objections to that."

"I'll go in today," Tony really thinks that it is about time that he and Kate have a little chat. "For I want to set Kate straight and to tell her that we can never be anything more than just friends."

"You have waited for a whole week to that?" Ziva had thought that Tony would have told Kate sooner rather than later.

Tony just leans his face in closer to Ziva's so he could kiss her. "I love you Ziva and don't you forget it."

Ziva is yet to tell Tony about how she feels for him and she feels extremely bad for not telling him those three little words. She does love Tony. How hard can it be? If Tony, the commitment phobia Tony DiNozzo who is afraid to love, can say those three simple words to Ziva surely she can say them to Tony in return. Ziva saw the hurt in Tony's brilliant and vibrant green eyes. Is Ziva at fault for putting that hurt-look in them for not saying 'I love you' back to him? Ziva also has to remember after reading Tony's dossier, before even meeting him, that his entire childhood has not been a walk in the park.

There is no way in hell, is Ziva going to treat Tony like his family has done. "I love you too Tony."

There is that brilliant smile of his and that look of pure joy is back in those eyes that Ziva loves so much. Feeling happy for achieving a small victory, by winning Tony DiNozzo's heart and it wasn't a small feat either.

"Now get to work," Ziva smiles back at Tony and it is strange that Ziva feels happier than she has ever felt in her entire lifetime.

"Yes ma'am," Tony jumps out of the bed before Ziva could slap him silly for saying that in front of her.

"Ooh you are so going to buy for that," Ziva was stilling smiling wickedly, even though inside she is seething at being called ma'am by the idiot in front of her.

"I'll take a raincheck if you don't mind," Tony tells Ziva with smirk toying with his lips, that Ziva enjoys kissing. "Sure you don't wanna come in today with me? It'll make the office more fun if you were there."

Ziva sighs and the smile on her lips had vanished. "Twenty fours you have given me and by tomorrow morning I will give you my decision," Ziva watches Tony as he begins to get dressed for work, in a smoking hot suit that makes his brilliant green eyes more brilliant and sparkling. God, you just got to look at him and thank her lucky stars for Tony being so incredibly sexy, and fun to drool over. "You are hot Anthony DiNozzo did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Not until very recently," Tony replies with sexy smile. "Well did anyone that you are hot, sexy, beautiful and drop dead gorgeous woman for any man to feast his eyes upon?"

"Get that butt of yours to work before I do something really nasty to it," Ziva fought the urge to get out of bed and go over to kiss that mouth of his.

"Yes ma'am," and Tony rushes out of the bedroom really fast. "Love you and I'll see you tonight hopefully, if not I will try and call you or ask Ducky to give you a ring."

"I thought you were leaving," Ziva says as Tony's handsome face pops into the room, but the doorframe hides the rest of him.

***TIVA***

Looking up when she heard somebody or something move into the squad room, making a racket in the process. There is a bright smile lingering on his lips, Kate read the signs and it was then that she knew. That her biggest fantasy will never come true and it is quite clear to Kate that Ziva David is indeed making Tony happy.

Kate isn't going to do anything that'll destroy Tony and Ziva's happiness. No, Kate has never been that sort of person. Kate will keep an eye on Tony, to make sure he isn't cheating on Ziva. It is about time for Kate to let go of her fantasy and find something or somebody else to fantasize.

Ziva has probably told Tony about Kate's visit and the Kate had reacted to the mess of the bedroom and lounge room. She'll tell Tony that she just wants to stay friends with him and nothing else.

This sounds like the best course to take.

***TIVA***

"That's it!" Ziva cries out loud. "I'm going to NCIS. I've wasted enough time already about going or not."

Talking to her self, that is one of the first sign of madness. Ziva is madly in love with one very Special Agent and now it is time to watch his six out on the field. No more hiding in Tony's apartment for Ziva David. How she'll explain everything to Gibbs will not be an easy task? Should Ziva tell Gibbs about Kate Todd being her rescuer? Should Ziva tell Gibbs about sleeping with Tony for nearly two weeks? Surely Tony, Ducky and possibly Kate'll come to her aid.

***TIVA***

Gibbs has wandered off for search for more coffee. Leaving Kate, McGee and Tony alone with their miseries. Kate was trying to figure out what or how is she going to tell Tony about everything. McGee is to concerned about what to put in the latest case report. Tony just wants to go home to Ziva and to hear those words from her mouth again and again.

"Hello Tony," Tony turns his head away from the computer screen to find the very woman who has stolen his heart. "Hey McGee," Ziva greets McGee, startling him. "Kate it's good to see you again."

Tony couldn't stop him self from grinning, McGee's mouth is wide open, Kate's face is pale but there is no trace of an expression on her face.

"Ziva?" Ziva spins around to find Gibbs looking at her, surprised, but still with the same old Gibbs' stare. "What are you doing here?"

Ziva gives Gibbs a glare of her own. "Is it not obvious?" Ziva tries hard not to look at Tony for his support. "I have come back for good this time."

Gibbs tosses his empty coffee cup into the trashcan by his desk. "How long have you known that Ziva has been in the country DiNozzo?"

"Nearly two weeks boss," Tony didn't want to lie to Gibbs.

"Don't blame Tony Gibbs," Ziva saw Gibbs shoot Tony with a piercing blue glare. "I asked him not to tell that I am here."

"Who else knows that you are here Officer David?" Gibbs doesn't like it when one of his agents is lying to him.

"Ducky and …"

"Me," Kate steps out from behind her desk to stand beside Ziva and in front of her boss.

"Kate had rescued me from a terrorist cell in Somalia," Ziva exclaims and Ziva can see she has won her self a new friend with Kate Todd. "I didn't know it was Kate Todd who had saved me. Until later on and we both came here together."

Gibbs gives Kate an appraising look. "Welcome back Ziva. Oh and DiNozzo I trust you'll take good care of her."

Ziva and Tony share a brief stunned look.

**A/N:** _There you go, happy now. Ziva is back, what is going to happen in the next chapter? Well you'll have to stay tuned for it. Thank you again for reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story. I am very grateful for that. I had decided to have Kate and Tony as just plain and ordinary friends instead, just hope you like that part. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **_There is a part of this chapter that is slightly M rated for obvious reasons when a man and female make out. Just thought I should warn those who do not like this kind of thing. For those who are daring to read the end, I congratulate you on your bravery._

**Chapter 7:**

"Officer David?" Vance questions the appearance of Ziva as she entered his office. "I wasn't informed of your return."

"That's because my father doesn't know that I am here Director Vance," Ziva explains to the Director. "That is why I have come to talk to you director."

"You want to rejoin Agent Gibbs' team?" Vance queries. "I am afraid that arrangement would be difficult, as you are probably aware of Special Agent Todd's return and is now at your former desk."

"I am aware of the situation," Ziva answers, as bluntly as she could, she would very much like to be in Tony's strong arms right now. "I am also aware of your connections to my father Director and you'd most likely call him once I have left this office to inform him of the matter."

Vance looks at the young woman in front of him. "What is it that you want?" Vance could see the pain, the anger and the sorrow in those usually guarded brown eyes.

"What I want doesn't really matter to you in the end though does it?" Ziva's eyes are ablaze with consumed anger. "Nor does it matter to my own father who'd rather use me for his own ends. I want more than anything is not to be used by either of you."

Considering that simple request from Ziva and Vance wonders how some one like Ziva can stay sane after all she has been through. "Do you really want to return to NCIS as a Liaison Officer? For if you do, your father will continue on using you as long as your connections with Mossad still stands."

"I know all of the risks involved with that position, but what else can I be-"

"Why not just return as an NCIS Special Agent instead?" Vance is allowing some sympathy to this young woman who has seen too much for some one so young. "If you do rejoin Special Agent Gibbs' team there will be consequences-"

"What are those consequences Director Vance?" Ziva asks in a guarded tone.

"Some one on the team will have to go I'm afraid," Vance replies to the young Israeli. "But I'll let Gibbs to decide the fate of his team."

Knowing the enormous strain on the young woman's shoulders would be very stressful to bear. Especially at hearing that one of her friends may be kicked off on her account and she'll never allow that to happen.

"To think that I was beginning to respect you Director," the young woman spits out poisonous venom in Vance's direction, not that he blames her. "Gibbs is not going to like this when hears of it."

"Hear what officer David?" Vance and David turn their heads to look at Gibbs, who has just entered the office with out any warning.

"I'll just take my leave," Ziva wants to get out before the fight gets too out of hand.

"Care to explain Leon?" Gibbs demanded as soon as Ziva had left the office.

***TIVA***

Heading into the break room to find something to eat. Kate had followed Tony in the break room later that day. Glad that Tony is happily in love with Ziva David and not her.

"I'm sorry Tony," Kate says to Tony as he bends down to collect his chocolate bar from the vending machine.

"For what, Kate?" Tony asks her in a guarded tone.

"For the past four years I have thought of nothing else but to see you again," Kate begins in faraway voice.

"According to Gibbs, apologising is a sign of weakness," Tony wants to go and find Ziva right now. "So, does this mean that you just want us to stay just as friends?"

"You really do love her don't you?" Kate shook Tony's hand at closing the deal of staying as friends and nothing else.

"Yeah, I do and she loves me back," Tony knows who they are discussing about. "I am glad that we have come to an understanding Kate. What are you going to do now that Ziva is back on the team?"

"I'm still going to be on Gibbs team," Kate says back to Tony. "Just not full time, whenever you guys get a case that requires my expertise."

They continue having their little chat during their lunch break.

***TIVA***

"Care to explain Leon?" Gibbs demanded as soon as Ziva had left the office. "Special Agent Todd has been kind enough to allow us to have Ziva back in her place. After all that was the general plan, was it not Leon?"

"Change of plans Jethro," Vance replies coldly. "I'm sorry Jethro but Special Agent Todd is staying out on your team. You need someone with her profiling skills-"

"We have managed so far to cope quite well with out Kate's profiling skills, but this isn't about Kate or about Ziva is it?" Jethro asks in an equally cold voice.

"Correct once again Gibbs," Vance wryly admits. "Though it does have something to do with David's return and I don't think it will be a good idea to have her working along with DiNozzo, after what he had done."

Gibbs smiles a little. "There you are dead wrong Director," Gibbs has seen the way DiNozzo's eyes had lit up at the sight of Ziva in the squad room yesterday, that is something Gibbs hasn't seen Tony's eyes for a long time. "David and DiNozzo have already kissed and made up."

"Officer David had only just returned yesterday afternoon-" Vance breaks his own sentence as a thought had struck him.

"You're not planning on ruin their happiness now are you Leon?" Gibbs may not like the idea him self, but even Gibbs has to admit that it is about time for those two to put their differences aside.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but if you want David on your team than someone has to go," Vance persisted and he needs to gain whatever control he has over the MCRT. "Agent Todd is staying on your team for her profiling skills and so is Agent McGee for his computer skills are second to known."

"Let me guess you are firing DiNozzo without my consent, I'll have you know Director that no one leaves my team unless I say so or if I kill them myself," Gibbs wants DiNozzo to stay where he is, after working together for eight years nearly going up to nine years.

Vance looks at Gibbs and it is quite clear that Gibbs is pissed. Vance would be too, after having to work with someone who is a wisecracking womaniser and childish prankster, not to mention his frat boy persona DiNozzo likes to throw around.

"DiNozzo goes end of story or I won't put Officer David back on your team," Vance looks straight into that icy glare directed at him. "Don't forget just who is Director of NCIS and who is just an agent in this room?"

Gibbs wants David back on his team, but now that Vance had just dumped a great big ultimatum on his shoulders. Sure DiNozzo can be a pain in the ass, but he is the pain in the ass that had saved Gibbs life multiple times. True they weren't as close as they used to be, but they are slowly putting their fragile friendship back together. Gibbs has never told Tony that he is like the son that Gibbs had never gotten and always wanted. No matter how much a pain in the ass DiNozzo can be, Tony also has this uncanny ability to discover something that not even Gibbs had discovered.

Ziva is well like a troubled daughter to Gibbs. She has come a long way to be where she is today; her investigative skills have improved a great deal. Despite her mishaps, Gibbs trusts her to watch his back.

"Gibbs I'm sorry but my decision is final, but Agent DiNozzo goes, David and Todd stays on your team," Vance had never seen Gibbs glare like that before, and if looks can kill. That glare could.

***TIVA***

Ziva was sitting on the couch while Tony was whipping up some grub to eat for dinner. Not liking the dilemma that Ziva has now found her self in the moment. Especially since Vance had told her somebody has to go if Ziva joins Gibbs' team again. Vance would keep McGee for his computer skills and all of that geeky stuff, Kate most likely for her profiling skills and also because she had only just come back from the dead, the most likely victim of this chaos would be Tony for Vance does not like his wisecracking ways and childish behaviour that Tony throws around in the office so frequently.

Gibbs had been in such a foul mood ever since his little chat with the Director. Because of this foul mood, Gibbs had sent everyone home earlier than usual.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony's voice tickles Ziva's ear.

"No," Ziva says automatically with out thinking. "Unless if I tell you on my thoughts about skipping dinner tonight and just have some dessert."

Ziva licks her lips, as her eyes gaze deeply and seductively up at the grinning face of Tony DiNozzo's. "Is that so?" Tony mockingly asks the most beautiful woman he has ever known. "Hey have I ever told you that Kate and I have come to an agreement today?"

"Multiple times this afternoon," Ziva replies in annoyance. "After waiting for nearly week or two to say something to Kate," Ziva was beginning to get worried at the thought of Tony loving Kate Todd instead of her. "I was beginning to think that you were developing certain feelings for her."

"In case you haven't notice I am still getting over the shock of Kate returning from the dead, who I may have felt something for, but no more," Tony doesn't love Kate, but he does like her, as a friend though. "I have told you multiple times ever since I had found you on my lounge room floor, that I love you."

"No need to get snappy at me," Ziva argues with Tony.

"I'm going to have shower," Tony sighs as he moves away from the woman he loves.

"Don't go changing the subject Anthony!" Ziva yells at him, as the bathroom door slams shut.

***TIVA***

Sighing as the spray of warm water coursed its way down his naked body to be sucked into the drain below his feet. Not noticing the shower curtain slide open nor the naked goddess closing the curtain to join him.

Not until her hands turned him around to face her.

"Now this is interesting?" Tony says questioning the beautiful wet and naked woman standing before him, water run down in a snail like fashion down her cleavage.

"Well it is better if we share the warm water instead of wasting it," Ziva answers with a smile. "Just want to make it up to you for-"

His lips crashed upon hers, covering up her sentence. Moaning into his mouth as one of his hands began exploring her nether regions down below. His touch is like fire scorching her body with never ending burning passionate desire. Coming in here to give Tony special treat, but now Tony is giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Her body has never craved to be touched like Tony's touch before. Not even Michael had made her feel like this. Ziva found one of her hands letting go of Tony's hair, only to wander down his strong back, too many small scars linger there and Ziva wants to hunt down the person who had scarred his back like this. Tony sensed this new emotion in Ziva, his hand that was previously been playing with her nether regions is now resting on her cheek. Drawing her in closer then ever before.

Kissing under the warm shower, experiencing a new form of emotion, which is far stronger than the bond of love.

Breaking apart for air, to gaze in to the eyes of their loved one.

Turning off the warm shower, Ziva's naked body grazed against Tony's own in the process. Sending a bolt of electricity at a mere touch of the skin.

Without any warning Tony has Ziva's naked body between his and the wall. Locking her legs around Tony's hips as if not waiting for an invitation. Ziva screams in pleasure when Tony had entered her nether region. Christ, he feels good Ziva screams the words in her head, as Tony continues to thrust in and out of her body. Wrapping her arms around Tony's neck to pull him in for a searing kiss on the lips. Screaming again as Tony reaches the right places.

Screaming in unison as they both reach that point of pleasurable height. Still adjoined below and no one dared to do anything about it. In case they break the special moment.

"You need another shower," Ziva smiles at Tony's smirking face.

"Why do I still stink?" Tony asks with a smile. "I might still need your help with that?"

"You're a pig," Ziva slaps Tony playfully on the shoulder.

"That's why you love me is it not," Tony captures her lips again.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons why I love you Anthony DiNozzo," Ziva says in between kisses, moaning when Tony shifted his hips. "Let's take this into the bedroom where it is much more comfortable."

"I love you," Tony helps Ziva down, groaning at the loss of body contact.

"I love you too," Ziva kisses him before exiting the shower. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tony knows that calling Ziva ma'am will get him into trouble, but it'll be worth it.

***TIVA***

Tracing the scattered marks on his back, not remembering in his dossier or during their four-year partnership. Who, how, what, why and when is what her questioning thoughts wants to know. Wondering if Gibbs or the others may know the answer, Ziva is seeking to hear. She'll ask them if Tony doesn't give her the answer.

The marks aren't really all that visible to the naked eye, unless you observe his back close enough to see them.

"Who did this to you Tony?" Ziva whispers to her self.

Tony didn't answer, too consumed with his own train of thoughts. Like, how nobody else had managed to see his hidden scars on his back. Now Ziva has seen them and she wants to question him about how he had received them. Tony is sure that Ducky on an occasion has seen the scattered marks on his back, whenever the good old M.E is patching him up or something. But at least Ducky hasn't voiced out his concern. Unlike Ziva, that is a little unnerving.

Luckily his face his turned away from Ziva's brown eyes, either whys Tony would have to explain the tears on his face. Tony has never known such care and devotion in his entire life. His father had once, but that was when his drunken mother was still alive.

***TIVA***

"Tony what happened to your back?" Ziva asks Tony the following morning, seeing Tony stiffen up by a simple question as that.

"What makes you think that something had happened to my back?" Tony throws back a question right at Ziva.

"Don't lie to me Tony, I have seen the faded scars on your back and I being curious as how-" Ziva stops talking when Tony shoots her an angry glare. "There is nothing written down on your personal files Tony about you wounding your back."

"You've read my file?" Tony asks Ziva in a accusing voice. "Of course you would have."

"I had to Tony, when Ari was wanted by NCIS I had to research everyone's background. You're not the only one who I have done a dossier on for Ari," Ziva can tell by Tony's expression that discussing his background is a touchy subject. "But that doesn't matter now Tony. I just want to help you in return."

"Ziva," Tony began in a quite voice. "I don't like it when people like you dig into my past. Just talk to my former work forces, some of them had gotten to close to finding out something that I am not comfortable sharing with. Before they could do or say something about it to me, I had already left the facility and found a new job elsewhere."

"Except for Baltimore, for that is when you and Gibbs had first met, is it not?" Ziva ask a question within a non-question.

"Yeah that is true, but I was planning of leaving Baltimore before Gibbs had given a job offer," Tony smiles at the remembrance. "Ziva, I thank you for being concerned about m-"

"What is it that is stopping you from-?" Ziva stops again by the look on Tony's face, is not an emotion Ziva has not yet seen on that handsome face. Ziva maybe is one of the rare and fortunate few to get a glimpse of the real Anthony DiNozzo, behind that mask is a good man desperately looking for a way out and searching for some to take notice, and yet he also wants to run from those few who shows compassion for him because he doesn't understand how to handle it all. Here Ziva thought she had it bad. "More like a who than a what?"

"I'm just going to get dressed and ready for work if you don't mind," Tony pushes his chair backwards so he can get a way from it all.

Ziva let him leave, hoping that'll cool his heels down. Ziva social skills are still lacking, especially when it comes to having a serious conversation with someone she loves.

***TIVA***

Watching Tony from the corner of her eye, Ziva could sense that he is in no mood to talk. Feeling bad for bringing back up some old and painful memories. Knowing that her questions about his back most likely didn't help. A new guilt placed on her conscience. First the fear of one of her teammates is going to get the boot, all because of her inevitable return. That teammate is most likely going to end up being Tony.

But how could that possibly work, when Kate was only placed on the team temporarily. Unless Vance has some other ideas hidden up his sleeve. Planning on how run the MCRT, seeing as it is the only team that is yet to be completely reined in. Director Jenny Shepard had tried, but she had eventually gained the MCRT's trust. Ziva had trusted Jenny Shepard, but than she was Ziva's oldest friend and the one responsible of placing her on Gibbs' team. Gibbs had showed his dislike of having someone on his team that wasn't handpicked by Gibbs.

The team was still getting over the assumed death of Caitlin Todd at the time of Ziva's arrival, even though Ziva was morning her own personal loss. Ziva can't even imagine what the damage Vance will cause, if Tony is the one to go.

"Tony will you please speak to me?" Ziva was getting sick of Tony ignoring her by now. "Look I have said that I was sorry for asking about your back," they had entered the elevator, at NCIS headquarters, and Ziva could feel the tension radiating of Tony's heated skin.

"I know you are Ziva," Tony replies in a well-guarded tone, his face covered by strong mask covering up all emotions from Ziva's view. "Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not right now."

Ziva looks deeply into his piercing, but brilliant green eyes. "Why not now?" Ziva doesn't mean to sound so pushy.

"Because I would like the both of us to stay focus on our jobs today," Tony snaps his reply. "Everytime I have told someone about my injuries, that person always turns up dead the next day."

Ziva didn't bother to hide her shock at hearing that last part. The elevator doors open, saving Ziva time to cover her face up with a neutral looking expression on her face.

There stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he looks beyond pissed. Director Leon Vance is standing beside Gibbs, in front of the elevator.

"Agent David please step aside?" Vance asks Ziva in a commanding tone. "Agent DiNozzo we need to have a little talk?" Vance looks over at the pissed off Gibbs.

Ziva gives Tony a concern glare before doing what she is told. Tony's face has a look of confusion. The doors close.

What has she done? Has she put Tony's career in danger? All because of her return, turning away from the silver doors. Finding both McGee and Kate's confused faces. They have no idea what is going on, neither does Ziva, but Ziva has her suspicions of what is going on behind those silver doors.

***TIVA***

**A/N:** _Stopping right there? Hope you are still enjoying this? Please let me know? So I know if I should put the next chapter up and also I will put another chapter to on of my other stories, hopefully tomorrow at the latest._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"What's going on Boss?" Tony asks Gibbs as soon as the doors close, Ziva's face had a look of stunned curiosity and it wasn't just about her questions about his back.

"Special Agent DiNozzo pass me your weapon and badge," Vance demands of Tony.

"Not unless you give a good reason as to why you want my badge, Director," Tony gave Gibbs a dirty look, look that believes he had been betrayed, again.

"Our good Director-" Gibbs was cut off by a dark look from Vance. "But know this DiNozzo, I don't like it as much as you do."

"Not a good enough answer, Gibbs," Tony nearly spits out Gibbs name.

Tony is in no mood for games today; first Ziva asks about the scattered marks on his back and now, the director is asking for his badge. Fearing for the worst, have they found something in his file that is meant to be hidden from wondering eyes? That isn't the worst.

"Just hand over your badge and weapon Agent DiNozzo," Vance says impatiently. "It was either you or Miss David."

Tony eyes showed no mercy for the little dark skinned man before him. "What about agent Todd? Wasn't she supposed to be Ziva's replacement and go whenever Ziva did turn up again?" Kate is Tony's friend, but Kate had told him yesterday that she was going to be put onto another team or something.

"Change of plans DiNozzo," Vance replies. "I don't have time to stand around in an elevator to discuss my reasons to you Agent DiNozzo."

"You were the one who told me to stay put in this damn box," Tony snarls, out of character for him, but it serves him well at this particular sticky spot. "Over my dead body, I will never give up my badge to you _Director_ nor to _Gibbs_."

Gibbs wanted to be here with the director, to give Tony some decent support and now it seems that Tony had misread his body language.

"Certainly there are better ways to deal with this situation," Tony says before either the director or Gibbs could speak. "Like I don't know locate me to another team or something like that?"

Vance sighs in a heavy reluctance. "That I possibly could be able to organize to do."

***TIVA***

Her heart was pounding, never missing a beat. Just like her eyes have never left the closed doors. Her feet had found their way into the squad room, without even realising what she is up to. Hopefully everything will be all right and there would be no need to worry. Who is she kidding? When it involves Tony DiNozzo the human magnet for trouble.

"Do you know what is going on Ziva?" Ziva turns around to face McGee, her back is now facing towards the elevator doors.

"No, but I do know that it is my entire fault," Ziva would never had come back to NCIS if she knew that it'll ruin Tony's career.

"It is not your fault Ziva," McGee almost wanted to look a way when Ziva had thrown a really filthy look in his direction.

Ziva looks menacingly at McGee. "Yesterday when I went to have a talk with Director Vance," Ziva wasn't going to tell McGee and Kate about her father issues and that they include Vance. "He told me that if I do decide to rejoin Gibbs' team, as an NCIS agent and not as a Mossad Officer attached to your team as a Liaison than someone would have to go," Ziva pauses to glance in Kate's direction. "And that someone will not be Kate or myself. Which is weird for I thought that you, Kate? Was going to leave once I had returned or something like that?"

"That was what I had told both the Director and Gibbs," Kate answers in kind. "That was until Director Vance had told me not to bother clearing up my desk. Gibbs had given the Director an angry look at that and than they both had walked up to the elevator waiting for something or someone. So is DiNozzo getting the boot or something?"

"If he did," Ziva takes a deep breath. "Than it'll be my fault that Tony loses his spot as a senior field agent and Gibbs' second in command," Ziva is also feeling bad for all of her questions about those scattered marks, scattered across his back. "Just hope he'll stay as a federal agent here at NCIS and not kicked out for good."

Than just out of nowhere the sound of the elevator doors opening with a ping noise. All three heads spin around to see what the verdict is or more like what is going on. Ziva saw the handsome face of the man she loves following the footsteps of Gibbs, heading towards them. Catching Tony's brilliant green gaze for a brief moment, it was than that Ziva knew. He wasn't being fired, but there is something else that is clearly bothering Tony. The urge to run up and give him a hug that could out rival Abby's, was hard, but Ziva gain back control of her mind and becoming refocused on what is bound to happen.

***TIVA***

The doors to the elevator open, finally Tony thought to himself quietly. Not getting fired, but he is going to be transferred onto another team. Vance didn't look pleased as his original plan of firing DiNozzo from NCIS had been thwarted, but than Vance never looks very pleased whenever he is close by to DiNozzo or even Gibbs. Neither does Gibbs for that matter, but when is the man ever truly happy these days. Tony will never know and right now he doesn't really give a damn.

The face that Tony sorts above all others was found amongst the crowd. Ziva appears to be fighting some type of inner battle and it concerns him. Her beautiful face is wrought with worry, an expression that Tony is yet to witness. Ziva David is one huge jigsaw puzzle.

"What's going on Gibbs?" Kate begins to bombard Gibbs with questions as soon as they enter the squad room.

"DiNozzo is no longer going to be apart of our team," Gibbs answers bluntly. "Seeing as none of you yet qualify as senior field agent we going to have someone very temporally be added for a while."

Tony found most of everyone's attention to be upon him, the ones that are in the squad room that is. "I am sure that McGeek here is more than qualified to be promoted to senior," that isn't what they all had expected to hear from him. "If you kids don't mind, but I have to clear up my desk to my new desk," his green gaze fell upon Ziva and he knew that she must have been feeling at fault for his demotion. "Oh and Ziva it is not your fault."

Ziva composes her body posture very well after being read so well. "But it feels like it," Ziva says back to Tony.

"Tony is right Ziva, it is not your fault," Gibbs can see that Ziva is having a problem of not seeing it as her fault.

***TIVA***

**A/N:** _Do you know what I hate? I hate it when someone goes on and on at how bad NCIS has gone, under Mr Shane Brennan creative way of how to make the show work and more interesting to watch. Though I don't usually complain this type of thing. But don't you reckon they could tone it down. True some of the episodes could have been better, but I am still enjoying every moment of the show. For I would love to believe that NCIS is getting better and better with each season, also I love it how they are showing the personal lives of their fabulous characters. But that is just my opinion, so sue me if I have offended your beliefs._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Well, sorry for keeping you lovely ladies and gents from waiting, I can't wait for Tuesday 29__th__ September 2009 either. Thank god for Channel Ten for Fast Tracking the new season of NCIS. Nobody tell me what happens until Wednesday. I want to find out for myself what happens. Which of you Aussies are as excited as I am about Tuesday night?_

**Chapter 9: **

_Two months later…_.

…. And still Tony is working alone, with no one to back him up, when out re-investigating cold cases and talking to suspects or witnesses. He is still dating the most beautiful and audacious woman he has ever had the chance to meet. His now former team are still doing their best to try and get him back onto their team, where he knows deep down that he belongs. But still Director Vance is unyielding and won't budge when talk about putting Tony back on the team. There is no knowing what else is in stall for Gibbs and for his team.

One thing remains certain and it is one the main reasons for keeping Tony at NCIS, and reason has a name. Ziva David, she is one of the main reasons. Gibbs and the others are included also. Gibbs the father that Tony had never had the pleasure to have but always wanted his biological father to be, Ducky is the uncle who likes to tell stories and the others have all their special personalities that Tony has come to respect and adore as a family. But, Ziva is the one that Tony loves and no one else is going to stop him from doing so otherwise.

After all they have endured together, it had come as a no surprise to Tony when they had shared a passionate kiss for the first time. Not including the time when they were undercover as married assassins that kiss was raw and full of lust, and the first taste of what could have been if Jeanne Benoit or Michael Rivkin had placed a big pause in between. Now they have forgiven each other for any other wrong doings and now they have finally put the past behind them, only to realise that what they have is really worth fighting for.

"A nickel for your thoughts?" Ziva erotic accented voice whispers into his ear, as Tony is trying to crack a cold case.

"Penny not nickel," spinning around in his chair to find a smiling Israeli woman. "I thought you already knew that one?" Tony has said it many times to Ziva, but when he saw her smug look on her beautiful face Tony forgave her instantly. "What brings your cute little butt over here?"

Laughing softly. "I wanted to know what your plans are for lunch?" Ziva sat down upon the edge of his desk, but she facing towards the squad room that has Gibbs, McGee and Kate in it.

Watching the many emotions flashing by upon that beautiful face of hers is soothing and mesmerising to see.

"Something bothering you?" Tony is one of the rare few that gets to see the side that Ziva rarely shows.

Turning to face Tony and to find any anger or disgust in his dazzling green eyes that Ziva had come to love so much, but instead there was love and compassion in them.

"I'll tell you what is bothering me at lunch time, that is if you don't have anything important to do instead?" Ziva fights against the strongest urge to kiss Tony.

"Work can wait, besides I haven't had the chance to kiss you all day," Tony smiles up at Ziva, who in returns the most radiant smile of her own. "Now get back to work or no kiss for lunch."

"I love you," Ziva kisses Tony on the cheek before leaving Tony alone with his thoughts once more.

Remembering back two months ago with a short conversation with Ziva, Kate and Gibbs after having a small discussion with Director Toothpick.

******Flashback*****

_Gibbs had decided that it would be all right for Ziva to use Tony's old desk, seeing as Kate has reclaimed her old one back. Ziva didn't have a problem with the arrangements, but she did have a problem about using Tony's desk in case there is a miracle and Tony could come back to reclaim his old desk. _

_Thinking of Tony, there is the handsome devil himself. Coming back from seeing the director and his new boss. There is no trace of evidence on his face if he is troubled by these new arrangements or not. Tony has a careful mask in place and Ziva is one of those rare few people who are allowed to see the other side of that mask._

"_What's the verdict?" Ziva asks Tony as stops by the edge of the squad room._

"_This isn't a trial Ziva," Tony replies in some amusement. "I see that you have my letter opener there."_

_Ziva turns her head to see the object that Tony is talking about. "Do you want it back? Along with your Mighty Mouse stapler and American Pie coffee mug?"_

"_I'm not dead," Tony replies with no traces of amusement this time. "You can keep my letter opener, stapler and mug as souvenirs if it makes you all happy. Now if you'll excuse me I have some to go to my new desk, which is the desk behind you guys."_

"_Aren't you going to be placed on a team?" Gibbs asks a question this time as he comes to join the duo._

"_No, I am to be a one man team and work on cold cases," Tony replies to Gibbs' question. "Because no one will have someone like me on their teams. Never knew that there are some agents around here that dislike me that much."_

"_Oh have you only just realised that?" Kate asks sarcastically._

"_I'll leave you lot to your miseries," Tony says and moves over to claim the empty desk, which is closer to the elevator and just behind Kate's desk._

"_Whoah," Kate says as soon as Tony goes to take a seat at his new desk. "There is something else that seems to be bugging Tony and it has nothing to do with his new work arrangements."_

_All three watched their now former teammate._

_Ziva wondered if that 'something else' has something to do with their argument last night and this morning. Asking more pesky questions about the scars on his back and about how he is feeling about not being Gibbs' team anymore. That went nowhere, for someone who likes to brag about their festivities alike. Ziva had learnt that Tony doesn't talk about anything that digs deeper. That doesn't include the fact that he had told Ziva about loving her for over the past four years. _

Tony could feel three pairs of eyes from across the room watching him like predators watches their prey. Soon three become three too many. Times are changing and now Tony is stuck working at a foreign desk working on cold cases. Wonderful. Just bloody fantastic.

*****End Flashback*****

Thinking is beginning to give him some nasty headaches.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs is loud when calling to his three agents.

Feels odd that for once, not including his time back on the USS Ronald Reagan or the USS Seahawk, that he is not joining the fun to investigate crimes scenes and torture the others relentlessly with movie references. Now those fun moments are no more.

He could always leave NCIS, no that would be admitting defeat and he was not bound to give Toothpick that satisfaction. That is what the director wants. Leaving would also mean leaving Ziva and the others behind. What happened to the good old days when Tony had never allowed anyone near him or get to know him?

He could leave NCIS and become a detective again right here in D.C that way Tony wouldn't have to leave the ones he has come to recognise as the family, the family that DiNozzo has been searching for so long.

Found a family, friends and now he has found the love of his life. No way could Tony break Ziva's heart, by leaving her. No, he'll stay at NCIS and work cold cases.

Should always be careful what you wish for anyways or it could back fire on you.

**(TIVA)**

"What's going on between you and Tony lately?" Kate asks Ziva when they had finally arrived at the crime scene.

"Why would you assume that there is something going on between us, Kate?" Ziva has a funny feeling that somewhere deep down inside of Kate she still wants to be with Tony romantically.

"I've just noticed that you have been throwing Tony some very concerned glances a few times whenever he isn't looking," Kate replies in a concerned tone of voice. "I have this funny feeling inside that it has nothing to do with DiNozzo being booted of the team two months ago-"

"You assume too much Agent Todd," Ziva almost replies angrily at Kate, who is very slowly becoming a friend to Ziva. "Let's just say that it is personal. Tony would be very angry if I had started telling everyone about my findings," Ziva bit her tongue when the latter had come out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Tony is cranky enough with me already, so lets just drip it."

"Don't you mean drop it?" Kate asks with some amusement of Ziva's incorrect idioms. "But if you do want to talk Ziva I am here to listen."

"I'll appreciate that when it becomes too much to bear alone," Ziva glances sideways at her partner. "Thank you Kate."

"Not a problem. I am just concerned for the both of you," Kate hops out of the truck to get the gear out from the back.

"Well don't be. Tony and I can are old enough to look after ourselves," Ziva is able to handle Tony, but sometimes there are times that Ziva feels completely hopeless.

"Took the two of you long enough to get here?" Gibbs asks the two of them.

"Kate was driving," Ziva responded with a smirk thrown at Kate's direction. "Though if I were driving instead-"

"I get the drift Ziva," Gibbs grabs some of the gear as well.

McGee had come and joined them so he too could get the appropriate equipment.

**(TIVA)**

Looking across over to the area where Kate was standing. Ziva had to get her act back together; her facade was slipping whenever she is thinking about Tony. She can't allow that to happen, except when she is at home. Damn Tony DiNozzo and that dazzling smile of his for making her to just let go of her guard.

But, what was really bothering her was the fact that Tony is yet to tell her about the scattered marks on his back. Whenever Ziva tries to bring up that particular subject around Tony, he would automatically change the subject or start undoing her buttons on her shirt.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it Ziva?" Ziva nearly jumps and sees Gibbs, not Kate this time.

"Talk about what exactly Gibbs?" Ziva notices that Kate, McGee, Ducky and even Palmer were looking at her quizzically. Damn him, that Tony DiNozzo for getting her into this mess. No wait, it is actually her fault for bringing up the subject in the first place. "Can we please just get back to the case?"

Gibbs stares at Ziva and he could see quite plainly that Ziva's mind is someplace else. "About what is bothering you and DiNozzo," Gibbs was almost standing too close to Ziva.

"Why are you all interested? It's personal," Ziva shoots an angry glare in Kate's direction.

"I'll just have to ask DiNozzo then when we get back," Gibbs looks back down at the dead wife of a Navy captain.

"No!!" Ziva wishes she never yelled out. "If you do that then Tony would never speak to me again, for he would assumed I had told you my assumptions. I will tell you when we all get back to headquarters if it would stop you all for staring and asking stupid questions."

"I take it you have seen them?" Ziva looks down sharply at Ducky.

"You've seen them?" the others were all giving them queer looks by now.

"I too have asked about their origins and young Anthony was very upset and stormed out of the Autopsy," Ducky knows what Ziva's problem is. "He had explicitly told me not to tell anyone."

Ziva and Ducky shared a look that says it all; they both do not want to give Tony a reason not to trust them on a very touchy subject. For who, what, when or how he had received those marks on his back and it is quite clear that it is a piece of a very painful history.

Gibbs sort of knows that whatever is making Ducky tongue-tied all of sudden has to have something to do with DiNozzo's back.

"This doesn't have something do with the scars on DiNozzo's back would it?" Gibbs remembers when Tony had told him. "What? DiNozzo had told me all about it back when he was just a probie."

"He told you, but not to me?" Ziva asks, jealous because Tony had trusted Gibbs to keep the secret and Tony would not tell her a thing about it.

"Not all of it just bits and pieces," Gibbs had forced DiNozzo to trust him. "Lets get back to the case shall we? Now is that all that is bothering you Ziva?"

"As I said, its personal," Ziva would never tell them about the death threat letters, threatening Tony's life. "As I told Kate earlier when she had asked me a similar question. If it comes too out of hand for Tony or I than I will tell you, just not right now."

"You heard the lady," Gibbs yells to the others who had seized work.

"Gibbs you might want to have a look at this?" Kate yells out, her voice coming from one of the bedrooms.

Ziva followed Gibbs into the bedroom.

That's when she saw it. Tones of photos, blue tacked to the wall and the huge mirror. This person had a very unhealthy obsession with the person in the photos. They weren't all new either.

They started from a small boy in family photo all the way into adult hood.

That's when Ziva had realised what Kate was yelling about. The man in the photos was none other than someone they all know.

"Good lord," Ducky had come into the room in search of Gibbs to him that he is ready to take the dead body back to headquarters. "Is that-?"

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **You'll have to wait for the next instalment. Tell me what ever you want to say about this chapter. Thanks for those who have reviewed. See you all later. Love Hannah.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To those who have thoroughly enjoyed this tale so far and reviewed, I thank you a lot for your astounding support. **

**Chapter 10:**

Sitting at table and stuffing his face, with burger and chips. Tony had asked Abby if she would care to join him for lunch, seeing as his previous lunch date had abandoned him for a crime scene.

"Anthony DiNozzo it's been a long time," a voice from the past stopped him in his tracks from taking another bite of his burger.

"Hello Steve," Tony greets the man. "Long way from home aren't you?"

The man named Steve plunks himself in the opposite chair. Pair of dark blue eyes was looking at Tony with suspicion and curiosity. Abby didn't know what to say or do, but she sense that Tony is clearly uncomfortable with this strange and stinky fellow.

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony asked the man with a face than resembles a breed of rodent.

"I'm here to visit my dear old mother," Steve smiled a crooked grin; Tony notices that some of his teeth are missing. "I had no idea that you are living in city like this of all places to find you," his laugh came out with a wheezy sound. "What have you been doing to yourself Anthony?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Its Tony," Tony may have trusted Steve Bernard a long time ago with his life, but there is something off putting about the man in front of him that he doesn't trust. "Its nice to see that you are still alive after all this time, but I have to get back to work."

"The little rich kid has grown some balls since the last time I saw him," Steve grins that crooked grin again. "What do you do for a living these days, since your daddy had cut you off at such a tender age of twelve?"

"I'm a federal agent that is all I am going to tell you," Tony doesn't like the way he is being scrutinised by that dark blue gaze. "I'm not the only one who has changed since the last time we saw each other am I, Steve?"

"Federal Agent now are we," the wheezy laugh grew louder by the minute causing most of the customers and the cafe's staff to look their way. "The poor little rich rat is a federal agent no wonder his father sounds so pissed whenever your name is mentioned."

"Working for my father now are we?" Tony stood up. "Now that is funny considering the fact that you swore you'd kill him the next time you saw him."

"We should have another chance to meet up again," Steve says to Tony. "Take care of yourself in the mean time, I'd hate to see you harmed."

That is what had sent Tony's alarm bells to set off like fireworks.

"Tony who was that man?" Abby asks after staying quiet and observing the two man interacting.

"An old family friend," Tony replies with a grim look upon his usually smiling face. "A man who I would have trusted along time ago."

"Does man, Steve, going to cause any trouble for you if he is in town?" Abby knows more about Tony's darkest secrets and fears than anyone else on the team.

"I don't know but there is definitely hinky about this whole situation," Tony and Abby walked over to Tony's mustang. "Abby promise me you won't tell the others about this?"

"You can always count on me mister with all of your dirty secrets," Abby crosses her heart and Tony had to smile. "There is your happy face," Abby just hopes that Tony had made the right decision not to tell the others about this Steve.

**(TIVA)**

"Captain Thomas may I ask why there are some pictures of one of my agents?" Gibbs as the distraught looking ageing man, husband of one Anita Thomas who may not be the real victim now they have found some very disturbing photographs of one of there own on the wall.

"My wife believes that this man is her long lost son," Captain Jack Thomas replies to the ex-marines question.

"Her son? Is that all that you have to tell me?" Gibbs says as he glances to an older photograph of a very young Anthony DiNozzo.

"Yes her son, Anthony I believe that is his name," the agents and medical examiner all gave each other concerned and shocked glances at the same time. "Anita had never told me the kids surname for some strange reason. She had only started this crazy idea of getting as many pictures of this young man as she can. We don't have any children of our own, but she did tell me she had a son and that he was taken from her. She was a very secretive person."

"Did Mrs Thomas ever tell you who could have taken her son from her?" Gibbs asks another question.

"You said that this young man is one of your agents, I knew he worked for NCIS but I haven't pursued him or found out his name," Captain Thomas would be glad to put this nightmare all behind him.

"You didn't answer my question Captain? I know it is hard considering the circumstances," Gibbs glances towards the direction of where Ducky and Palmer are now carefully loading Anita Thomas into the truck upon the gurney, than they'll take her back to headquarters.

"We've only been married for a year Agent Gibbs," the Captain replied in complete honesty. "She had only started to put up this shrine of her long lost son. I wouldn't deny that I have been curious as to where, when or how she had gotten so many pictures of this young man. Whenever I had tried to approach the subject to Anita, she'll immediately change the subject or even distract me."

"That sounds like one hell of a healthy marriage," Gibbs glances over to where Ziva was observing some of the pictures upon the wall, her face was stoic as usual. "That'll be all for now," Gibbs hands out a card with his name and phone numbers on it. "Don't hesitate to call if something else comes up?"

"I won't hesitate," the Captain took it as his leave and left the team leader to his thoughts.

"Do you believe the Captain's story?" Gibbs didn't even hear or notice Ziva had come to him. "About his wife claiming to be Tony's mother, which in itself is very difficult to believe considering the fact that Tony's mother had died when he just a child."

"We'll just have to ask Tony if he recognises Mrs Thomas or not," Gibbs replies to the question as best as he could. "First things first, find out who or what had killed the late Captain's wife and than find if Mrs Thomas is indeed who she says she is."

"We're almost finished Gibbs," Kate comes over to join the duo. "Just hope this case end well for all of our sakes."

So they all prepared themselves to solve this unsettling case set before them.

**A/N: See you all later with my next instalment. Hope you had enjoyed this one. It was a very difficult one to write up by the way. So if anything seems unusual or doesn't make any sense to your poor addle brains to hesitate to leave a message. Can't wait to hear from those who had enjoyed it in the meantime. Love Hannah **


	11. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_As of today all of my stories are in Hiatus. Not that I am having any difficulties with them, but I, as in we (My mum and Step-father Ian) are being booted out of our home. It will be at least a month if not more than a month until I'll post another chapter or new story for you all. I am deeply sorry for any in connivances in the meantime._

_So, if any of you are patiently waiting to threaten me with a paperclip for not updating sooner rather later. That would be the reason why. Too busy repacking and finding a new place to live in. My mind will just won't be up for the task knowing that I have to a new home._

_Stupid real estate agents, they all need to be blown up. Not literally, just a thought, but I won't intentionally blow them up. That kind of thought belongs in stories, movies or TV._

_Thought I should tell you all now and notify you all. I know life is a bitch and not entirely fair for some. And some of you may go boo hoo whoopi doo. I have had a fair few disappointments during my short life and I know when to laugh and when to cry if situations get to tough for a smile to handle on its own._

_All ways look on the bright side of life is my motto. This will be posted out on most of my unfinished works. So expect the same thing on each and every one of them._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**Tivalilly**


	12. chapter 11

**Yes your eyes aren't deceiving you. This is truly a new chapter.**

**Chapter 11:**

"Don't say a word about this to DiNozzo?" Gibbs tells his three agents along with Ducky and his assistant. As they had gathered outside the house full of strange happenings.

"Do think that'll be wise Jethro?" Ducky asks of his old friend. "Tony wouldn't like it if he found out the hard way-"

"That's why we have to tread this case carefully Duck. For all of our sakes," Gibbs than glances over to Ziva, who has frown upon her features.

"But why? Why should keep this a secret from Tony? He is an investigator Gibbs, he'll figure out that we are keeping something from him," Ziva doesn't like it when she is ordered to lie, especially when it comes to lying to Tony of all people.

Gibbs sighs mentally inside his mind. He knows just how wrong it'll be to lie to someone he cares about. There was no other choice that could make everything about this case worse.

* * *

Abby was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Excited because her favourite team had just come in bringing some presents. Evidence. She was excited over evidence.

"You seem to be very happy this afternoon Abby," Kate smiles at the Goth.

"Why wouldn't I be? When you guys bring me some evidence to process. It feels like it is my birthday," Abby grins broadly at Kate and Ziva. "What's going on? You two don't look very happy about something?"

Ziva and Kate both look at each other at the same time, their faces grim. "Gibbs will be down here shortly to tell you." Ziva doesn't like this one bit, having to be told to lie to her boyfriend was something Ziva didn't want to do ever again.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Abby's lab, so they could talk privately and so no one, especially Tony and the director could over hear.

"How did Tony's mother die?" Kate asks for she know very little of his background.

"Car accident, that's what it says in his personal file," Gibbs answers gruffly. "That's all it says about his mother's passing."

"Its seems strange that an old friend of Tony's is in town and his mother just happens to turn up again dead." Abby nearly had tears in her eyes. "Tony wasn't a happy chappie. He almost seemed conflicted to me."

"Who is this friend of his?" Gibbs asks Abby. "If there is connection between our victim and Tony's friend, we may able to find out if this woman really is Tony's mother."

**A/N:** _Sorry if this chapter is really short, but it is getting really hot and my head isn't really thinking straight. The next chapter may also be a shortie. Demands on the weather and the mood I am in. Sorry if it took me a while._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Ziva has finally arrived home. The apartment which Tony also calls as his home. How can she even keep her face straight? Keeping a case as a secret from Tony is surely going to test their new found love.

For if their victim is indeed Tony's mother, whom is supposed to have died in a car crash when Tony was about ten years old. In year 1978. What worries Ziva the most is how Tony is going to react to these new developments? Not too mention about the letter's written in Arabic script. Threatening to take Tony's life away from Ziva. If she, Ziva doesn't do what the sender wants. They also want Kate Todd to join her.

A case that may involve Tony's dead mother and on top of all this is some letters in Arabic threatening Tony's life. When does the terror end?

"Tony!"

No one answered her back.

An earthquake or worse than an earthquake. The floors, walls, windows shook a tingling fear out of Ziva's well guarded surface.

That was not an earthquake.

"Tony!"

**. . . . . **

Sighing as he got of his car. What a day it has been? So not used to just sitting behind a desk all day and combing through cold cases. Combing until his eyes went cross-eyed with tiredness. He belongs in the field working alongside Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and even Kate.

What has he done to deserve all of this? All he has been doing is what he had pre-deemed to be the right thing to do, in his mind he was doing the right thing. To others it seems he was doing the wrong end of business.

He never did reach the door. Not long after a big bang was heard, the last thing he ever heard.

**. . . . . . **

Running as fast as she could to reach the most susceptible area, where the earthquake went off. Never want to hear or feel a quake like that again. It wasn't a quake.

No. That much Ziva has suspected so far. Something far more drastic than a puny earthquake. A bomb.

Finally Ziva has reached the garage floor, preparing herself for the inevitable. Not knowing what could be beyond those doors. A burning car, dead bodies and other debris littering around the cold cemented floor that was the garage.

Heart beating hectically inside her chest, her breathing was erratic, her palms slick with perspire. Crying, she can hear a child crying and a mother's scream.

Sirens, alarms could be heard in the distance. Help was coming to collect the wounded and the dead.

Flinging the doors open.

**. . . . .**

Groaning at the sound of a woman's screams, a child crying for their parents and for the pain covering their small bodies. An intensifying pain in his thigh worsened with each movement he makes.

"Tony!" A woman's voice cries amongst the darkness and pain.

"Tony!"

His head hurts and there's a sticky substance trickling down his brow, dripping into his eye. How did he get here? Who is this Tony? The woman keeps on crying out the name, Tony. Who is this woman and why is someone touching him frenetically?

A face of sheer beauty, hazily appears in his line of sight. is this heaven and is this sheer beauty an angel coming to collect him. Dark unruly hair hanging loosely around the most beautiful face he has ever seen.

"Tony," is that what they call him by?

Hands were pressing into his wounded thigh, causing him to cry in pain.

"Everything is going to be alright Tony? You have to believe me," the angel's voice is the most beautiful sound to his tender ears. "I love you."

An angel is in love with him, is he is indeed this Tony. He is not worthy of her love. She would do better with someone other than he. Darkness once again has stolen the lightness from his sights. What of the sheer beauty causing him more pain? He wants to tell the angel by his side, she shouldn't love some one like he. He isn't this Tony, whose name was spoken so fondly from her erotic lips.

**. . . . .**

**To Be Continued. . .**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the wait. Hmmm, can't wait for myself for what is behind those doors. Sorry for the shortness also, once again a short chapter. Felt right for me to stop right there to build a suspense. Hope you had a great Chrissie (Christmas) and enjoy the New Year. I'll try and make sure that the next chapter will be a longer one for you all. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Hannah_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

What Ziva saw before her was agonizing to witness, on her own. Heart was doing flip-flops inside her chest. A mother was clutching her infant son to her chest. Car metal covering up the cemented floor below. Blood from many wounds were flooding the floor.

Vivid enough to be considered a bad dream.

One of the many wounded had caught not just her eye, but her heart as well.

"TONY!!" She yells out his name as Ziva begins to run towards him.

Shrapnel, a great hunk of dark blue metal, was implanted in Tony's right thigh. Blood was trickling from a head wound just above his head wound. Tony's eyes were open. Ziva could see that Tony was struggling to breathe for much needed air.

"Tony!" crying out his name a second time, the idea of Tony being badly wounded still doesn't feel like a vivid dream. It was like Ziva was in some kind of trance.

There were many wounded, some may even be dead or passed all help. Ziva feels bad for taking care of Tony and leaving the others to help themselves or a loved one. Tony is her partner, her best friend and the love of her life.

Is it so wrong treasuring one man's life above all the rest? Some who could be in a worse condition than Tony's condition.

Bending down so Ziva could observe Tony's wounds closer. Pain and confused were evident in his brilliant green eyes, covering up the brightness within.

Placing both of her two hands on his thigh to help stop the bleeding. Eerie was one of the many feelings building up inside Ziva's chest as she continues to cause Tony more apparent pain. Eerie, because seeing the man she loves in so much pain is not what she'd like to see after a hard days work.

"Tony," his name came out with a whisper.

His handsome face was covered with his own blood, covering up most of the right side of head and it was trickling further down his throat. Blood was seeping through her fingers, it was warm and sticky. It was something Ziva never want to see coming out of Tony.

Lifting up her gaze to see policemen, firemen and some paramedics were swarming in like little ants.

"Everything is going to be alright Tony? You have to believe me?" Ziva notices that his beautiful, full of life and love, eyes were closing. "I love you."

Whispering the ear available for Ziva to whisper into. When did things start to go so wrong? Has this have anything to do with that sender? Has this have anything to with the case about Tony's mother? Two separate questions were the ones making themselves known inside Ziva cotton filled mind.

Gibbs. She has to call him, but not until she knows that Tony is indeed going to be okay. It was his car, which blew up into an oblivion. Tony's brand new mustang has just been destroyed. He was so happy the day Ziva had bought him the car of dreams. Ways to say a simple thank you.

**. . . . .**

Waiting impatiently for any word to tell Ziva that everything is going to be all right now. That there'll be no more danger, no more deaths and no more funerals to attend to. Waiting for any word about Tony's condition and will he be all right now, now that he is getting some medical attention. His blood is still drying on her hands. There was even blood on her shirt and cargo pants.

So much blood, too much blood to be just Tony's alone. Many wounded and some of them dead. Has their families been told of their devastating loss. Losing a son or a daughter, a nephew or a niece, a grandson or a granddaughter, a brother or a sister. Must be overwhelming to hear, so overwhelming that it can't be real.

But it is real, there's no doubt about it. no doubt that Tony was the actual target and not the dozen of innocents. It was his car that has been destroyed by a well planned explosives.

"Ziva!" Gibbs' voice yells for Ziva's attention, how she could stay focused when Tony is badly wounded. He could even be dying for all Ziva knew.

Comforting hand upon her shoulder, as she continues to stare at the door. The door which Tony had disappeared through.

"What happened Ziva?" Funny, it almost sounded as if Gibbs was accusing her.

"A bomb. That's what happened, Gibbs." Ziva now faces the icy blue eyed stare, that was Gibbs'. "I had just returned home. Tony wasn't there at the time, he was down in the garage bleeding from a wound in his thigh and brow. A child was crying for its mother, a mother's screams for their children. What else could I say Gibbs?"

Gibbs' face was unreadable, when was it not readable. She wasn't Jenny who could read Gibbs like an open book. How is one supposed to have a decent conversation with some one whose mind is closed.

Bound to say something to Gibbs, when Abby and Ducky come hurriedly towards them. McGee and Kate weren't that far behind them. Wow, bad news really does fly fast. Of whom is going to investigate this disaster Ziva isn't sure, but she sure of one thing that it was well planned. Also Tony may not have been the intended target, it could have been Ziva who drove that dark blue mustang and it would be Tony waiting anxiously for any word.

Seeing Kate is what had brought that thought in Ziva's mind. The letters, the sender, Tony's life being threatened if either Ziva or Kate doesn't answer to the commands of the sender. Ziva wants to know if Kate has received a similar letter, by the same sender. Whose name is not yet known to Ziva?

**. . . . .**

Kate was shocked when word of Tony's demise had reached her ears. Staying with Abby certainly didn't help the rising panic inside Kate's gullet. Abby had vanished as soon as the caller had hang up. Only saying a quiet voice that Tony is in hospital, how he came to be in a hospital is not yet known to Kate? Fearing that this attack on Tony's life could mean a lot of reasons, but it wasn't just Tony's that was threatened. Dozens of innocent lives have been lost or wounded also, and that was worse than anything else. Hurting others just to hurt, just one man alone is not right.

First this case involving a dead Navy Captains wife, secondly; of a case involving threatening letters to take a life of one of the teams. If she, Kate, doesn't obey the demands to return. To return to Somalia, to bring Ziva David back with her. There was no way was Kate going to return to that cesspit or more commonly known as hell.

Now Kate finds herself standing afore Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva is in hell right now, with all that blood on her hands and clothing, she was fairly close enough to be in hell. No prize of guessing whose blood was on Ziva's hands, and it is a distressing sight to see.

No one is saying a word. Kate has also noticed so far, probably nobody will say a word. Not until they know for sure that Tony and some of those innocents are going to survive to tell all.

Catching Ziva's eyes and in that one moment alone, Kate has finally understood that Ziva has also received similar letters. To separate threats coming in two directions. Tony's past and now someone from Kate and Ziva's past has threatened a life of a loved one, that loved one being the man two women has fallen for.

**. . . . .**

**To Be Continued:**

_Alas my friends I have ended another chapter, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I have been writing it. Will Tony survive? Will Kate and Ziva find out who that Sender is? Is the woman really Tony's mother and is Tony's friend apart of the woman's murder? You'll just have to find out, I myself must find out how to write it. HAHAHA, HEHEHEHE! Hannah._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So many lives have been destroyed, just so they can get to one man. An Agent," Kate was mumbling to herself in front of a mirror.

"The past has come to haunt us, as we have feared ever since you daringly saved my life," Ziva came to join Kate in a ladies room, located in the hospital. "No matter how heroic it appears to be. We know that we should never have gotten out of that cesspit alive. I was prepared to die and than you saved me, for what reasons I still don't truly understand fully. To be by Tony side, to hope that he'll love you in return."

"What are you suggesting Ziva? That we do what that bastard sender commands," Kate coolly says. "I've fought every day to be free of that place. Four years I had to live without a friendly face or someone to laugh with. There I thought the love I had for Tony was the real deal, but it wasn't meant to be that way. Tony is a very lucky guy to have someone like you, to love."

"Its no coincidence," Ziva was carefully trying to find the words that would properly give Kate the hint. "It was coincidence that Tony's life was recently threatened and still is. Saleem knew about the feelings I had for Tony and I knew that Saleem would hurt Tony. Tony's my weakness, Saleem knew that-"

"Knew what?" Both women sharply turn their heads to find Gibbs standing in the door way. "I'm sure DiNozzo will be very flattered to hear about being your weakness David?"

"Gibbs this is a ladies room, where ladies go to do their private businesses without a man observing them," Kate sardonically smiles at the blue eyed former marine, who just happens to be her boss and his ways of dealing with things. Are out of this world, but it is his anger that you have to watch out for. Don't want to get on the wrong side of Gibbs, no matter how much many have tried to pretend not to notice.

"Wanting to know why the two of you are taking so long and now I know," Gibbs looks at both of the young women before him, both of which he had feared he has lost for good. "Why haven't you told me about these letters you have been receiving? Well? I am waiting for an answer?"

"We didn't want to worry you, but now seems because of hesitation. It may have costed Tony and multiple over victims their lives," Kate spoke before Ziva could say a word. "We fear that it has something to do with what had happened in Somalia, Gibbs."

. . . . . .

_Sorry for the shortness once again. But I am currently having a mental block on this one at the moment, also it does not help when I have other stories to finish. Short is better then getting nothing, is it not so. Hannah._


End file.
